Haters In Love
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Desde que Ginny Weasley conoció a Harry, cree que está profundamente enamorada de él, pero todo cambia cuando de la nada Draco Malfoy se apodera de sus pensamientos y se niega a salir de ellos. AU
1. Chapter 1

THE HATERS IN LOVE

No podía creer que todo se estuviera volviendo una locura, jamás se había llevado bien con él ¿entonces? ¿Cómo pasó de ser un molesto compañero de su hermano a un constante dolor de cabeza para ella? No compartían clases, no se veían fuera del colegio, no tenían razón para toparse salvo en los pasillos de la escuela y eso rara la vez pasaba, lo único que sabía de él era lo que su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter decían de él, pero jamás le dio mucha importancia a él y su odiosa e insoportable personalidad. Entonces. ¿Cómo pasó?

Draco Malfoy se estaba volviendo un problema constante en su mente.

Lo odiaba y no sabía a ciencia cierta la razón, tal vez se había influenciado por los comentarios de los demás, pero sabía que no le caía bien, porque cada que veía esos ojos grises y ese cabello rubio platino la ponían de un humor tan malo.

Cerró su libro molesta, esa noche no tenía cabeza para nada más, por más que intentaba concentrarse en las palabras escritas en su libro, la historia no iría a ningún lado, así que mejor haría cualquier otra cosa que le quitara ese malhumor que había adquirido esta tarde tras toparse con el insoportable de Draco Malfoy al final de la escalera, dónde le otorgó esa sonrisa torcida y engreída.

Caminó hasta la cocina, sacó un vaso de la estantería y sirvió un poco de jugo

-¡Eres un idiota Ronald! –chilló cuando el vaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose en un montón de fragmentos irregulares

-¿de nuevo de mal humor? –sonrió su hermano sentado a la mesa, sus pies estaban cruzados por los tobillos sobre la misma

-eso no te incumbe

-¿es porque Harry aun no te ha invitado a salir? –interrogó burlón

-no tienes idea, me estoy muriendo porque me invite –su respuesta hizo que Ron frunciera el ceño

-¿desde cuándo dejó de gustarte Harry? –se inclinó sobre la silla bajando los pies de la mesa y recargándose en sus codos

-¿desde cuándo comenzó a interesarme? –le sonrió

-bueno, no dejabas de hablar de él y sus ojos del color de la pizarra, le compusiste una canción en primer año

-¿tenías que recordarlo? –suspiró

-¿dejó de interesarte de la nada?

-no es que dejara de interesarme, es simplemente que algunas chicas no morimos porque el tipo que nos gusta no tiene la suficiente convicción de invitarnos a salir, si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Hermione

-¿Qué? –Ron dio un salto y en pocos pasos llegó hasta la barra para ponerse frente a ella -¿Quién le gusta a Hermione? –Ginny sonrió, los celos de su hermano eran divertidos

-eres un cabeza de chorlito Ronald –caminó hasta la puerta –te toca limpiar todo a ti

-¿Por qué yo? –se quejó

-si te hubieses anunciado, no hubiese desastre que limpiar –dijo por último y salió

-bien, limpiaré –escuchó a su hermano

Regresó hasta su libro, tal vez le pediría ayuda a su Percy con esta asignatura si su mente se negaba a poner atención a los estudios, no es como si con que su hermano le ayudara, se obligara a poner atención, pero por lo menos tendría a alguien recitando historia a su alrededor y tal vez inconscientemente aprendería algo de historia, aunque honestamente, lo dudaba.

-¿vas a decirme entonces? –Ron se sentó junto a ella

-¿qué? –giró el rostro hasta su hermano

-¿quién es el tipo al que Hermione quiere que la invite? –sus ojos brillaron interesados

-deberías preguntarle a ella, no a mí

-bueno, el problema es que ella no nos ha comentado nada a Harry ni a mí, si tú sabes…digo, podrías decirme, así…podría hablar con él y ayudar a que la invite

-seguramente tu harías eso –sonrió –la pobre tiene que salir con chicos a escondidas, puedo jurar que ni su padre se pone tan inestable con el hecho de que ella salga con algún chico y le dé un par de besos

-¿para qué inicias una plática que al final no querrás terminar? –gruñó molesto

-bueno, yo sólo hice un comentario, tu iniciaste todo, no yo

Ron se recargó, jaló un mechón de cabello de su hermana haciendo que su cabeza quedara sobre su hombro y la abrazó, no entendía porque si Ronald estaba tan tontamente enamorado de Hermione, no la invitaba a salir, tanto él como Harry deberían armarse de valor y si no se sentían con el suficiente atractivo, deberían salir en una cita doble, así, si las cosas salían mal para alguno, había mediadores que evitaran un derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

-tengo que estudiar historia –le dijo bostezando a causa de que Ron rascaba su cabeza

-la historia es aburrida –respondió –son un montón de gente muerta inventando civilizaciones como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiesen podido hacer

-¿Qué era más interesante? –levantó la vista y vio a su hermano sonreír

-futbol, por ejemplo –se encogió de hombros

-claro, sabía que sería un excelente comentario el tuyo –sonrió –en serio tengo que estudiar y a menos que tu sepas mucho sobre los hombres muertos que no tenían nada más interesante que hacer que inventar civilizaciones y ayudar a que el mundo tenga la estructura que ahora tiene, no eres de ayuda

-¿me dirás quien le gusta? –preguntó

-no Ron, no te diré, porque a Hermione no sólo le gusta –sonrió divertida –puedo jurar mi mano izquierda y derecha que ella está locamente enamorada de ese chico, que no es por nada, pero…creo que tiene un buen gusto, no pudo elegir mejor –se burló al ver a su hermano fruncir el ceño

-iré a mi cuarto –se puso de pie

-deberías preguntarle –le sugirió

-¿para qué? –Comenzó a subir las escaleras –si ella quisiera que supiéramos que está enamorada no lo hubiese dicho

-algo me dice que Harry lo sabe –lo observó –deberías preguntarle

-Harry no le preguntó ¿cierto? –Inquirió disgustado –mejor estudia, tal vez te dirá cuando se les ocurrió vivir en una cueva con murciélagos

-y arañas –soltó una risa divertida al ver a su hermano entrecerrar los ojos

-mejor me voy –subió las escaleras con un poco de pereza

Ginny se acomodó en el sillón cuando escuchó las voces de los gemelos susurrando y riendo lo más bajo, tenía que abrir los ojos antes de que le hicieran algo malo, porque la venganza no sería buena

-¿se supone que despiertes siempre que tenemos planeado algo? –entrecerró los ojos Fred

-no voy a dejar que hagan sus divertidas actividades en mi o conmigo –murmuró

-deberías, ya que eres la única mujer –reprochó George

-por lo mismo, ustedes deberían comportarse conmigo, soy la única mujer aparte de mamá

-a diferencia, es que mamá aprendió a golpear más fuerte que un mazo –sonrió Fred

-con ustedes, eso era necesario –se sentó y los gemelos ocuparon un lugar a cada lado de ella

-¿te aburrió la historia? –preguntó Ron sentándose en el sillón de enfrente

-¿Qué no estabas arriba? –preguntó

-te perdiste el round Granger vs Weasley –sonrió George –tuvimos que ir a rescatar a Ron, Hermione casi lo mata de una sola mirada

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny sin entender

-le pregunté –contestó Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-sí, y luego le dijo que estaba enamorada de Harry –intervino Fred guiñándole un ojo a Ginny

-eres un desastre Ronald –se puso de pie y comenzó a subir a su cuarto

Alguien tenía que darle un mapa y ponerle un letrero enorme dándole indicaciones cada dos pasos para que no se perdiera, era tan obvia la respuesta, pero él era un cabeza de chorlito, que incluso si le decía que era él, no lo deduciría en los próximos 50 años.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y se cubrió la cara con la almohada y suspiró

-sal de mi cabeza –rugió enfadada.

Ginny sonrió al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que vio al llegar fue a Luna caminando hacia la puerta, su rara amiga sonrió en cuanto la ubicó, esta vez vestía un pantalón ajustado de colores poco discretos haciendo líneas dimensionales a través de todo el pantalón, por un momento, Ginny pudo jurar que las líneas tomaban vida propia moviéndose a su placer, la playera verde limón a juego con sus gafas redondas, no importaba lo que vistiera Luna, todo mundo la observaría, así vistiera unos jeans negros, botas y una playera de tirantes blanca y una gorra como lo que llevaba puesto Ginny, todo mundo la vería como si hubiese asistido desnuda.

-ahí estás –sonrió la rubia

-es bueno verte Luna –sonrió y la abrazó

-falto dos días y me abrazas como si no hubiese estado los pasados ocho años –se burló

-tienes razón –admitió –te ves increíble

-lo sé, pero no tienes que mentir, vi tu cara de terror en cuanto viste mi atuendo, no es mi culpa que sólo hubiese este modelo de zapatos en anaranjado Halloween –se encogió de hombros

-tienes razón –ocultó su sonrisa

-¿y qué tal? –Interrogó – ¿el señor popularidad ya te invitó a salir? –la observó por encima de sus gafas y después giró la vista hasta Harry que hablaba con una muy enojada Hermione

-no, aun no –suspiró –pero no voy a pasarme toda la vida esperando una invitación de Harry –admitió

-hola Luna –saludó Ron recargándose en los casilleros junto al de su hermana

-¿Qué haces aquí Ronald? –interrogó sin entender

-bueno, Hermione no quiere verme por el momento

-me pregunto por qué –comentó con sarcasmo

-fue sólo una pregunta

-no, fue una acusación –rió divertida –pero Hermione debería estar acostumbrada a tus tonterías

-¿se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí? –Luna los observó a los dos

-le dije que algunas como Hermione y yo no nos morimos porque el chico que nos gusta no nos invite a salir, y mi hermano es un cabeza de chorlito que acusó a Hermione de estar enamorada de Harry –sonrió

-¿cómo es que no te das cuenta? –lo observó incrédula

-bueno, esto es el colmo –se quejó –si hasta Luna sabe quién es ese idiota

-coincidimos en algo –suspiró Luna –sólo Hermione pudo fijarse en un idiota como ese

-basta –dijo Ginny divertida

-haremos algo Ron, yo te digo quien es el chico que trae loca a Hermione si tú haces que el inadaptado de tu amigo el Sr. Popularidad invite a Ginny a salir

-¿esto es en serio? –Frunció el ceño –me interesa saber lo de Hermione, pero…bueno, realmente no estoy seguro que quiera esa información cuando Harry tendrá sus tentáculos sobre mi hermana

-sé cuidarme sola Ronald, tal vez mejor que tú –gruñó –y no Luna, no voy a aceptar que mi hermano me ayude a salir con Harry, puedo lograrlo yo sola

-no creo que componerle otra canción te funcione Ginny –soltó Luna y Ron se rió

-lo sé –cerró el casillero molesta –pero puedo conseguir lo que quiero mejor que Ron –sonrió victoriosa –y yo sin ayuda

Se alejó de su hermano y su amiga, caminó por el pasillo logrando por fin que Harry la siguiera con la mirada, le dijo algo a Hermione y se alejó corriendo para alcanzarla

-Ginny –le habló –Ginny... Ginny, espera por favor –la tomó del brazo

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó girando hasta Harry

-Hermione me estaba contando sobre lo que pasó ayer en tu casa –contestó –y bueno, tomando en cuenta que eres la más cuerda de esa casa, quería saber si Hermione no exageró por el enojo

-lo lamento Harry –se encogió de hombros –yo estaba dormida, según los gemelos las cosas se pusieron bastante feas, pero no sabría que decirte

-¿sabes quién le dio esa estúpida idea de que ella está enamorada de mí? –frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a su cabello desordenado

-nadie –suspiró –Harry, eres su mejor amigo, tú mejor que nadie sabe que él saca conclusiones de una parte de su cerebro que carece de lógica y todo lo demás, el tergiversa las palabras conforme esa parte del cerebro está de humor

-¿y sólo se le ocurrió? –la miró

-en realidad no –sonrió divertida

-¿tú le dijiste?

-técnicamente no, yo sólo le comenté que algunas chicas como Hermione y yo no nos moríamos porque el chico que nos gusta no nos invite a salir, él preguntó que quien era ese chico, pero honestamente, decirle que ese chico es él, no me corresponde, le insistí a que le preguntara y bueno, su cerebro diminuto como un acaro ocasionó esto, yo sólo hice un comentario

-así que él no sabe nada

-no, pero como le dije que hasta tu sabías quien era ese chico, tal vez pensó que lo sabías porque eres tú, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, eso no le agrada mucho

-bueno, ella y yo…estamos tratando un tema un poco complicado, necesito ayuda con asignaturas y ella es la mejor en eso de las materias

-no necesitas darme explicaciones Harry, es sólo que si en verdad eres amigo de Ron, y no te interesa Hermione, deberías persuadirlo para que la invite a salir

-no es tan fácil, Ron es igual de testarudo que tu –Ginny lo observó haciendo que Harry se pusiera un poco rojo –lo siento, no intentaba ofenderte

-tengo que ir a clases, pero piénsalo, sería mejor verlos saliendo que siendo el único en campo neutral

-tienes razón –sonrió –gracias, veré que puedo hacer

Reanudó su camino hasta su primera clase, la del segundo periodo era Historia y realmente no había estudiado nada para el examen, rogaba porque el profesor se quedara dormido dentro de una jaula con gorilas enojados.

-mi padre dijo que no había problema por la fiesta –dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy junto a ella

-¿en serio? –preguntó Crabbe

-por supuesto –serpenteo con la voz en un casi susurro –él no tiene problemas con mostrar al mundo lo magnifica que es la familia Malfoy, y menos a un montón de apestosos estudiantes, tanto, que no tendremos padres molestando mientras ésta transcurre

-tus padres sí que confían en ti Draco –dijo Pansy

-lo sé, tiene sus ventajas ser hijo único –murmuró y sonrió cuando los ojos de Ginny se encontraron con los suyos

-¿qué haces aquí Weasley? –gruñó Pansy al verla

-tranquila Pansy –habló Draco tranquilo –lo más probable es que quiera escuchar sobre la fiesta, después de todo, es lo más cerca que estará –todos rieron

-¿en serio? –Elevó una ceja –vaya ¿es lo único que tienes para insultar Malfoy? –él sonrió –cierto, posiblemente necesites que tu papá te haga una lista de palabrotas para que puedas insultar a la gente

-¿eso crees Weasley? –se alejó de sus amigos y la encaró

-no, no lo creo, lo puedo apostar, tu papi tiene que aprobar hasta los calzones que puedes usar, y apuesto que cuando lo desobedeces te tira sobre sus rodillas y te da nalgadas hasta que lloriqueas suplicando perdón y que no volverás a hacerlo –Draco se agachó un poco más hasta ella

-de seguro eres tú la que quieres estar sobre mis rodillas ¿no Weasley? –susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchara

-ni en mis peores pesadillas –gruñó

-continúa diciéndote eso –la sujetó de la barbilla pero Ginny aventó su mano provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Draco

Ginny entró a su aula y tomó asiento, Draco Malfoy era un idiota, el más grande idiota sobre Londres ¿pero que decía? Sobre la faz de la tierra, posiblemente el universo no tenía un mayor idiota como él, era la única criatura y tal vez deberían preservarlo a salvo. Sacudió la cabeza, sus pensamientos tomaban un ritmo anormal cuando se lo topaba.

* * *

Ahhm...bueno, soy nueva en esto de publicar aquí, espero que funcione y que les guste el fic.


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMERS: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_Tumbada sobre sus rodillas. _Demonios, si tan solo pudiese concentrarse en su examen en lugar de esa absurda y tonta idea de ella misma sobre las rodillas de Malfoy, era la chica más estúpida que hubiese sobre la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera había tenido esa clase de pensamientos con Harry, y él le gustaba demasiado, había pasado los últimos cinco años intentando salir con él, bueno, enamorada de él.

-Srta. Weasley –llamó el profesor trayéndola a la tierra como un meteorito.

-¿Sí? –lo observó.

-Si terminó de suspirar, podría pasarme su prueba ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué? –Chilló y observó el reloj –no, yo no…

-Gracias –le quitó la prueba –pueden salir.

Lo que le faltaba, iba a reprobar historia, se recargó en su casillero y suspiró, si no atrajera las miradas, se golpearía hasta el cansancio el cráneo contra el casillero, odiaba que eso le pasara, odiaba que Draco Malfoy se apoderara de sus pensamientos en los momentos menos oportunos.

-¿Qué tal el examen? –preguntó Ron junto a ella.

-Largo de aquí Ronald –gruñó.

-No pudo irte tan mal –sonrió para consolarla.

-Bueno, digamos que…no contesté nada, demonios, dudo que siquiera le pusiera mi nombre al papel.

-¿Qué está pasando contigo Ginevra? –frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡No lo sé! –le gritó –si supiera que demonios pasa, créeme que ya hubiese puesto un alto, pero no lo sé y eso no ayuda.

Se giró dejando su espalda contra el casillero y se dejó caer, Ron la siguió y la abrazó.

-No hagas eso –lo aventó –estamos en la escuela.

-Sólo quiero darte un poco de apoyo, tampoco es para que exageres Ginny, realmente creo que necesitas ir con el consejero.

-¿Es un chiste? –Lo observó –tú lo necesitas más y te niegas a asistir.

-Son sólo arañas –se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió.

-Te pondré una sobre el lápiz en tu próxima prueba para ver si logras concentrarte.

-Tal vez corra en círculos por cuarenta minutos en el salón, tal vez termine en YouTube por eso, pero contestaría mi prueba en cuanto logre convencer a Hermione de que la aplaste.

-Gracias –lo abrazó –deberías dejar de ser un bobo.

-Sí, lo sé, y en serio Ginny, si quieres que te ayude con Harry…

-No –negó –no quiero que acceda a salir conmigo sólo porque tú se lo pediste.

-Pero tampoco quiero que te desmorones por él en los pasillos de la escuela –frunció el ceño.

-No sabes nada –le sonrió –pero cambiemos de tema ¿Qué te ha dicho Luna de Hermione?

-Nada –suspiró –en cuanto te fuiste, ella lo hizo, me dijo que me lo merecía por ser un condenado despistado, lo cual es gracioso, porque ella es más despistada que la misma palabra –rió divertido.

-Pero aun así, ella logró conocer los misterios de la señorita Hermione Granger –le sonrió.

-Ya basta con eso –suplicó Ron.

Ginny sonrió, tal vez todo se haría más fácil si él admitía o se daba cuenta de porque le afectaba el hecho de que a Hermione se interesara por otro chico, si Ron admitía lo que sentía por Hermione, tal vez las cosas mejorarían para ambos. Apestaba verlos separados cuando en realidad eran la pareja más linda que pudiese existir, sin ser pareja aun.

-Ron –Ginny llamó su atención.

-¿sí? –la observó.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto que a Hermione le interese un chico?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque no tiene el valor de decirme quien es, se supone que somos amigos y… -se quedó callado –le tuvo más confianza a Harry que a mí, cuando soy el único que la defiende del idiota de Malfoy y sus secuaces.

-¿Y porque la necesidad de defenderla todo el tiempo? Ella ha demostrado que puede defenderse sin tu ayuda.

-Así como tú –le recordó.

-Así es –sonrió.

Se dirigió a clases, lo único bueno es que por su cabeza lo único que rondaba era la situación de su hermano con Hermione.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, Weasley –dijo Malfoy cuando chocó con su pecho.

-Claramente tú, deberías fijarte por donde caminas Malfoy –gruñó.

-Yo no soy quien va leyendo un tonto libro cuando debería ver al frente.

-Eso es normal Malfoy –sonrió Ginny –tú no puedes leer un libro porque claramente no sabes leer.

-¿Qué tal tu prueba de historia? –Sonrió –escuché por los pasillos que te la pasaste suspirando por alguien –la sonrisa fanfarrona y egocéntrica se amplificó en sus labios.

-Sí –admitió una parte.

-¿Por quién? Si se puede saber.

-Por supuesto Draco –lo observó –su nombre es Harry Potter –sonrió – ¿por quién más si no?

-Claro –se rió –sigue diciéndote eso Ginevra, posiblemente algún día la mentira se vuelva realidad y suspires por él.

Los dos apartaron la vista cuando todos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, gritando como locos entonados en _"pelea, pelea". _Se miraron de nuevo y Ginny se alejó unos pasos.

-No piensas en serio meterte en problemas por los idiotas que se están peleando ¿o sí? –Ginny dudo un momento.

-¡Van a matar a Ron! –Gritó Luna y la jaló del brazo –se está peleando con Cormac.

-Ese imbécil –gruñó y corrió hasta el montón de personas.

Ron golpeo a Cormac cuando Ginny llegó, se alivió al ver que por lo menos solo tenía un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Basta! –Chilló y se abrió paso -¡Ya basta Ronald!

-Ni te atrevas –murmuró Draco sujetándola del brazo.

-Suéltame Malfoy –se jaló.

-A ver si detienen su show –gruñó Malfoy apartando la vista de Ginny y caminó hasta ellos.

-¡No te metas Malfoy! –escupió Ron.

-Vamos Weasley, McGlaggen va a matarte a golpes, evita que las personas te pongan en YouTube –sonrió divertido –no creo que Granger quiera ver a su novio por última vez en una pelea de niñitas ¿o sí?

Ginny abrió los ojos tan grande como podía ¿Malfoy había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? Iba a matarlo, sin duda iba a matarlo, a él no le importaba, no era quien tenía que decirle a Ron que Hermione estaba enamorada de él, eso sólo tenía que escucharlo de los labios de Hermione primero y después de los demás, las cosas no se iban a solucionar y ella iba a matar a Malfoy por esa idiotez.

-¿Qué? –Gruñó Ron –repite eso Malfoy –dio un paso hasta él.

-Basta Ron –corrió hasta él y lo detuvo.

-¿Estás defendiendo a Malfoy? –Ron lo observó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritó –pero tienes que detener todo esto, por favor –suplicó.

-Quítate Ginny –la observó serio.

-Sí, vamos, quítate de aquí –dijo Cormac esquivando a Draco y estirando la mano para tomar la muñeca de Ginny.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Harry y observó a Cormac que estaba por tomar a Ginny –ni te atrevas a tocarla ¿lo escuchas? –gruñó.

-Tenía que ser el superhéroe Potter –dijo Malfoy apretando la quijada tan fuerte que posiblemente se tiraría un par de dientes de tanta presión.

-No te metas Malfoy –dijo Harry.

-¿O qué? –sonrió y caminó hasta él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

-Quería salir en YouTube, imbécil ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Mejor lárgate de aquí –gruñó.

-Vamos Potter –sonrió Malfoy –eres tan agresivo, salvaje y atemorizante como un conejito.

-Estoy hablando en serio Malfoy –Harry dio un par de pasos hasta él.

-¿Y si no me voy qué? –acortó la distancia.

-Voy a darte tu merecido –dio otro paso.

-Esto se pone interesante –se burló Cormac –ahora largo de aquí, esto es una pelea de hombres –sujetó la muñeca de Ginny la jaló haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio, pero eso le sirvió un poco de ventaja, porque cuando su mano regresó, golpeo el ojo de Cormac con bastante fuerza.

-Una chica que puede defenderse –se burló Malfoy y una sonrisa torcida pero satisfecha apareció en sus labios –mejor aléjense si no quieren que la chica Weasley les rompa el cuello a todos.

Ginny observó a Malfoy que se alejó despreocupado de la escena, después observó a Harry y sonrió.

-Gracias por defenderme –bajo la vista un poco apenada.

-No tienes que agradecer, no iba a dejar que esos idiotas te pusieran más de una mano encima.

-Gracias –le sonrió de nuevo.

-De nada.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó Ginny cuando volteo y no estaba, por fortuna Cormac seguía ahí molesto por el puñetazo, pero el imbécil lo merecía.

-No lo sé –contestó Harry –al igual que no sé cómo es que termino peleando con Cormac –observó a Ginny y la alejó del montón de estudiantes –pero lo que me importa es ¿cómo terminaste entre Cormac y Malfoy? Ginny, aunque dudes de las capacidades de tu hermano, él puede defenderse a sí mismo…

-Yo también puedo defenderme por mi misma Harry –protestó enfadada.

-Bueno, eso ya lo noté, pero si Malfoy y Cormac hubiesen dirigido su atención en ti y no en Ron y yo, creo que hubieses luchado, pero muerto en combate.

-Es mejor morir luchando a morir de miedo, Harry –lo observó.

-Vuelves a tener razón –dio un paso hasta ella.

-Hola chicos –saludó Hermione junto a ellos –así que ¿qué está pasando? Todos están muy emocionados y…

-Hubo una pelea –sonrió Ginny –no adivinarás quien se peleó.

-No, realmente no lo sé, sólo un tonto se pelearía en el colegio con las consecuencias que eso puede traer.

-Sí, bueno, ciertamente es un tonto –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y bien? –Interrogó curiosa sonriendo –me dirán quien fue ¿cierto?

-No –negó Ginny y observó a Harry esperando a que entendiera el juego –eres demasiado inteligente Hermione, creo que tú lo sabrás en cuanto veas a esos dos –tomó a Harry del brazo y se alejaron dejando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido sumergida en sus inmensos pensamientos.

Cuando dejaron lo suficientemente atrás a Hermione para que no los viera, se giró hasta Harry con una sonrisa felina en los labios.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle que fue Ron –le advirtió divertida –lo sabré en cuanto abras la boca Potter –sonrió –así que yo que tú, no diría nada.

-Esa amenaza es muy en serio –sonrió.

-Demasiado, no quieres ver lo que es capaz de hacer una Weasley, los gemelos lo han aprendido todo de mí, todo –sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro de Harry un poco dudoso.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó cunado le dio la espalda.

-A ocuparme de un asunto importante, Harry, a eso voy.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó.

-No –negó.

Ginny caminó rápidamente para evitar que Harry la alcanzara si es que decidía ignorar la negativa y seguirla, no quería que se involucrara en el asunto en cuanto tuviera a Malfoy enfrente, algo le decía que ella podría controlar la situación sola y no con él.

Malfoy estaba recargado en su casillero, estaba solo, eso facilitaría las cosas, por lo menos estarían uno a uno, y creía, deseaba que no fuera capaz de golpear a una chica, porque eso era lo que ella haría, golpearlo a él tomándolo desprevenido, una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Ginny ante sus ventajas.

Jaló el brazo de Draco y su mano se disparó hasta su mejilla.

-Huuuh…Tranquila chica ninja –sonrió Malfoy engreídamente cuando detuvo la mano de Ginny antes de que lo golpeara –necesitarás más que eso para que tus manos toquen mi perfecto rostro –la soltó –no seré muy condescendiente si lo intentas de nuevo –advirtió.

-Tú….

-Soy increíble, lo sé ¿qué más? –incitó.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy.

-También lo sé –se encogió de hombros –así que ahora, ilumíname diciendo algo que yo no sepa.

-Ron no sabía que Hermione está enamorada de él –dijo molesta.

-Vaya, eso sí que no lo hubiese imaginado, con lo obvia que es esa…

-Ten más cuidado a cómo te refieres a ella –dijo molesta.

-Creí que sólo el tonto de tu hermano la defendía, eres toda una sorpresa –se volvió a recargar en el casillero.

-Lo digo en serio, Malfoy, no tenías por qué decirle eso, no te concernía a ti…

-Pensé que querías detener la pelea –su expresión se tornó seria.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que le dijiste a Ron? –frunció el ceño.

-Se detuvo la pelea ¿no es cierto? –sonrió.

-pues…

-No tienes que agradecerlo –se burló.

-No pienso hacerlo –dijo ofendida.

-Pues qué malagradecida eres, pero en fin, si eso es todo –hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que siguiera su camino.

-Espero que no vuelvas a meterte en cosas que no te importan, Malfoy.

-¿En serio crees que los hubieses podido separar tú sola? –soltó un bufido.

-Harry estaba cerca, él…

-Potter y su divinidad –masculló Malfoy apretando la quijada fuertemente.

-pues sí –dijo seria –Harry…

-Ese imbécil hubiese dejado que Cormac te golpeara intentando quitarte de en medio y no hubiese hecho nada…

-¿Y tú lo habrías evitado? –Draco se tensó ante la pregunta y la molestia de Ginny –porque al igual que Harry, te quedaste inmóvil cuando Cormac casi me rompe la muñeca –le recordó.

-Bueno –farfulló –la diferencia entre Potter y yo…

-Es que él es mejor que tú –lo interrumpió –él no hubiese dejado que Cormac me golpeara y que golpeara a Ron…

-Él tampoco se movió para evitar que Cormac casi te rompiera la muñeca –le recordó y se acercó a ella –la diferencia entre Potter y yo, es que él es un imbécil y yo, bueno, yo soy Draco Malfoy –la sonrisa arrogante se asomó por su rostro de nuevo.

Lo observó en silencio un instante, y después se alejó furiosa, odiaba cuando sonreía de esa manera, sus ojos grises brillaban aún más cuando sonreía de esa manera, gruñó, ¡Odiaba a Draco Malfoy!

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, perdón que no agradezca a cada una personalmente, pero lo haré en el siguiente capítulo, seguí recomendaciones, muchas gracias por ellas. Ojalá siga siendo de su agrado este capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclamers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Observó a su hermano y a sus dos amigos en la sala, Harry sentado en el sillón pequeño, Ron en el mediano, y Hermione estaba junto a ella, fingía leer un libro, pero la conocía como para saber que la ira no la había dejado avanzar de las primeras palabras.

-Está bien –intervino Harry rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-¿Está bien qué? Harry –preguntó Ginny y sus ojos chocolate brillaron en advertencia.

-Tengo hambre –dijo rápidamente –vamos por algo, Ginny –finalizó cuando Hermione comenzó a moverse –no tardaremos –dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y caminando hasta la puerta –por fin –exhaló cuando estuvieron en la puerta.

-¿A dónde iremos? –lo observó.

-Eso es lo que menos importa, no quiero estar ahí, sintiendo toda esa exasperación brotar de un lado a otro, hasta tú estás molesta.

-Bueno, normalmente estoy molesta…al menos últimamente –murmuró.

-Bien, vayamos por algo de comer.

-Bien

Ambos caminaron, había un lugar cerca donde todos se reunían después de la escuela, había buena comida y diversión, así que comenzaron a caminar rumbo a ese lugar.

-Está haciendo frío –murmuró Harry –y no traes algo abrigador –Ginny lo observó seria y él sonrió –mi culpa ¿no? –se burló.

-No quisiera decirlo, pero sí –sonrió.

-Bien, toma –se quitó su chamarra y se la ofreció.

-Gracias, de que te congeles tú a que lo haga yo, prefiero que te congeles tú, pero aun así te quiero Harry –las mejillas de Ginny igualaron su cabello cuando los ojos de Harry se pusieron sobre los de ella, ambos giraron cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos.

-Es un tierno momento –se burló Pansy –pero están obstruyendo la entrada.

-Lo siento –dijo Ginny aun roja y dio un paso hacia un lado.

-Por fin –murmuró y dio un paso hasta la puerta –vamos Draco –lo jaló de la chamarra.

-Basta –contestó serio –puedo caminar yo solo, si no lo has notado.

-Lo sé –le sonrió.

Pasó entre ellos y entró al lugar primero que Pansy, que suspiró, era todo un grosero y un patán con las mujeres, pensó Ginny.

-Vamos –dijo Harry y sostuvo la puerta para ella.

-Gracias –le sonrió y sintió de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ordenaré algo –comentó Harry –mientras puedes buscar un lugar, alejado de ese idiota, de preferencia.

-De acuerdo –Ginny se topó con los ojos de Malfoy gracias a que Harry lo señaló con la cabeza.

Encontrar asientos jamás había sido una tarea difícil, al menos no en otros momentos, sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas por la tonta escena que habían presenciado Malfoy y Pansy, en otra circunstancia no le habría molestado, pero era Harry, todo mundo sabía que él salía con Cho, bueno, al menos, todo mundo lo sospechaba.

-Encontraste lugar –sonrió.

-Sí –dijo divertida –ese tipo de tareas complicadas se me dan muy bien.

-¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando Ron y Hermione? –cambió de tema Harry.

-Probablemente ahora incendien la casa –se burló.

-Yo no sé porque no se lo dicen –murmuró frustrado.

-No eres el mejor para opinar, Harry –lo observó –no admites que Cho es tu novia, tampoco es algo agradable, ya sabes, ser el secreto de alguien.

-Bueno –dijo serio –ese rumor ya está por todos lados, al parecer –frunció el cejo.

-Pues sí –se encogió de hombros.

A pesar de todo, pasó un rato agradable con Harry, se dedicaron a hablar de tonterías, no es como si Harry pudiese hablar de algo serio, o bueno, esa fase de Harry aun no la conocía.

-Me dijeron que Dean te invitó a salir –bien, su faceta menos seria le agradaba más.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –lo observó.

-Tengo oídos en todos lados –comentó encogiéndose de hombros –parece un buen chico.

-Lo es –dijo ella seria y volteando a otro lado para distraerse, no lo hubiese hecho, sus ojos se toparon con Draco, recargado en la silla con una sonrisa irritada en la cara mientras hablaba con Crabbe y Pansy.

-Así que aún no le das respuesta –indagó aún más.

-Dime algo Harry –lo observó molesta –lo preguntas porque quieres animarme a que salga con él ¿O cuál es la razón por la que me preguntes si le dije a Dean que si quería salir con él? –preguntó más fuerte de lo que pensó, los demás los observaron, pero no prestó atención.

-Yo…

-No, mejor no me digas –se puso de pie y se quitó la chamarra que tenía puesta –ten –la puso en su pecho –pensándolo mejor, creo que prefiero congelarme –Harry se puso de pie –no, es mejor que regrese sola a casa.

Avanzó entre las mesas completamente roja hacia la puerta, observó sobre su hombro cuando alguien aplaudió, le otorgó una mirada de odio a Malfoy que sonreía irritado aun mientras aplaudía.

-Muérete, Malfoy –siseo y salió del lugar

Pero que maldita suerte tenía, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle cosas humillantes cuando estaba Malfoy cerca? Eso no era una buena señal, si seguía entrometiéndose en eso, lo golpearía, no sabía cómo, pero sin duda lo golpearía.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ron al verla entrar a la sala molesta.

-Nada –suspiró –pero… ¿y Hermione? –observó alrededor.

-Digamos que emparejó mi otro ojo –sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué? –Ginny fue hasta él – ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? –interrogó enfadada

-Nada, sólo le pregunté que si era cierto lo que Malfoy dijo, ya sabes, sobre que si Cormac es su novio, se enfureció, me dijo "_eres un idiota, Ronald_" me golpeó, y salió.

-Hermione siempre tiene que tener la razón –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué vienes molesta? –preguntó.

-Es mejor que vayas tú a la casa de Sirius si quieres ver a Harry fuera de la escuela –le contestó.

-¿Por? –una ceja se elevó en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Tú le dijiste que Dean me invitó a salir? –lo observó.

-Tal vez… -dijo con precaución.

-¡Eres un idiota, Ronald! –chilló furiosa y subió a su cuarto.

* * *

Golpeo el libro con el lápiz de manera inconsciente hasta que el profesor le otorgó una mirada de fastidio, puso los ojos en blanco y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, observó todo lo que apuntó en la pizarra, pero no transcribió nada.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Dean junto a ella.

-Hola Dean –sonrió educadamente.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse? –Ginny se detuvo frente a las escaleras.

-Sí, realmente sí lo he pensado Dean –sonrió y después vio a Harry a unos pasos.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –sonrió el chico esperanzado.

-Sí –dijo y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta los de Harry y se sintió tan bien cuando él negó –si quiero salir contigo, Dean –levantó la vista y observó a Malfoy ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? Demonios, sí que se estaba volviendo algo así como su sombra, cosa que honestamente, le asustaba un poco.

-¡Genial! –Dijo Dean y besó sus labios –te acompañaré a tu clase.

-No, no es… -se quedó callada cuando Malfoy se alejó –necesario.

-¿Segura? –preguntó él emocionado.

-Sí, completamente –fingió una sonrisa, observó al otro lado, Harry tampoco estaba ahí.

* * *

-Parece como si un Tiranosaurio hubiese hecho un bocadillo de ti –sonrió Luna sentándose frente a ella a la hora del almuerzo.

-Algo así –frunció el ceño –acepté salir con Dean.

-No –negó –no puedes hacer eso Ginevra –la regañó –no cuando Harry desmintió públicamente su romance con Cho ¡Eres una tonta! –gruñó.

El estómago de Ginny se contrajo, quería vomitar en ese momento, tal vez por eso la había buscado en la mañana, para decirle que no salía con Cho y ella había aceptado salir con Dean frente a él, se sentía mal por eso, miró a su amiga.

-Realmente me siento como una idiota –hizo una mueca.

-Deberías –suspiró –le ganaste el premio a tu hermano, y mira que todos lo creíamos imposible.

-Ya basta, se supone que eres mi amiga ¿no? –Luna sonrió.

-¿Dónde quedaría la amistad si no te digo lo que pienso? –Ginny observó acercarse a Dean.

-Esto será una tortura –murmuró.

-Hola –sonrió Dean sentándose junto a ella y besándola.

-Puedes ahorrarte eso, Dean –sugirió Luna.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te molestara.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros –es como si un libro romántico y meloso se volviese en 3D.

-Bien, mantendré mis labios alejados de mi novia unos minutos.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dean frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Con qué? –interrogó.

-No lo sé –contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros –por eso te pregunté.

-Eres bastante rara, Luna –dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Y tú bastante ingenuo, mi amigo –se puso de pie –iremos de compras después de la escuela Ginny, no hagas planeees –canturreo y se alejó.

-No sé cómo es tu amiga, Ginny, son completamente diferentes –dijo sin observarla.

-Muchos lo piensan, sí

-Hola chicos –dijo Ron sentándose en el lugar donde antes estaba Luna.

-Hola Ron –sonrió Dean –por fin alguien normal.

-¿Y Seamus? –preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé, no iba a traerlo aquí, con mi novia.

-¿O sea que interrumpo algo romántico ahora? –observó a su hermana.

-No, y puedes quedarte, no quiero que Hermione te golpee de nuevo.

-Si lo hace, seguro lo merece –dijo Dean observando a Ron.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Ronald? –los hombros de Ginny se tensaron.

-Nada –dijo Ron

-No hizo nada –secundó Dean –pero Hermione es incapaz de golpear a alguien sin que lo merezca.

-Tranquilo amigo –murmuró Ginny –me harás pensar que te gusta.

-Es linda –admitió –un poco rara, ¿Quién disfruta de pasar todo el día en la biblioteca? –Se encogió de hombros –aun así, considero que es linda.

-Es bueno saberlo –Ginny se recargó en el dorso de su mano.

-Mejor me voy –dijo Ron.

-no…. –intentó detenerlo pero él se alejó un poco molesto.

-Últimamente se enoja fácilmente –argumentó Dean sin prestar atención.

-Sí, bueno, no es el único –lo observó –me tengo que ir –se puso de pie.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo? –se puso de pie rápido y se unió a ella.

-No, Dean, no es necesario que escoltes la puerta del baño de chicas, no de nuevo, gracias.

-Bien –rió divertido.

* * *

-¿No es muy rápido para que te escabullas de tu novio? –preguntó Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –lo observó.

-Pensé que estabas muy enamorada de él –sonrió.

-Depende a que le llames tú estar muy enamorado de alguien –caminó por el pasillo, él la siguió.

-Buena pregunta, ¿A qué le llamas tú estar muy enamorada de alguien? –sonrió.

-Es muy complejo para que tu cabeza de chorlito lo entienda Draco –murmuró.

-Es bueno saber en qué concepto me tienes, Ginevra –su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo decir su nombre, sonaba tan…extraño que saliera de su boca, su voz era un leve susurro como si no quisiera hacer partícipe al resto lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, como si en realidad pasara algo más que una conversación sin sentido.

-¿Vas a escoltarme hasta el baño de chicas? –lo observó y los ojos grises de Malfoy se obscurecieron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios seguida de una risa fanfarrona.

-Realmente desearías que hiciera eso ¿no es así? –la observó de reojo.

-Realmente no –se detuvo frente a él –realmente comienzas a asustarme Malfoy, eres algo así como un depredador, y no me gusta eso.

-Te encanta ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –lo animó –porque realmente me agradaría que me lo dijeras y así me dejaras en paz.

-Sólo me dio curiosidad la necesidad de escapar de Dean, cuando te hiciste su novia hace dos semanas.

-me sorprende, cuando tú no tratas tan bien a Pansy –le sonrió.

-Pansy y yo tenemos más tiempo de salir.

-Oh, ya te hartaste de ella –lo observó.

-Si me hubiese hartado de ella, no seguiría con ella ¿no lo crees? –Se acercó a ella –no soy Potter –comentó.

-Claramente no lo eres –dijo molesta –porque si lo fueras….

-¿Brincarías sobre mí y me besarías con desesperación desmedida? –Sonrió, las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron en un rojo intenso y él se burló –ya lo sabía –torció una sonrisa –enamorada eternamente de San Potter.

-¿Y eso te afecta? –lo observó

-No –se encogió de hombros –no veo porque me afectaría, no soy el humillado cuando le dice: _aun así te quiero. _Y no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta ¿No crees que eso es muy desesperado de tu parte?

Se alejó sin decir nada, odiaba cuando Draco tenía razón, salvo que jamás la afectaban tanto como ahora, por alguna razón, la burla de Malfoy la había herido más que todas las veces que había insinuado a Harry que le gustaba y él parecía no darse cuenta.

-Te encontré –dijo Luna –bien ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? –su expresión se volvió seria, pocas veces Luna estaba completamente seria en papel protector.

-No es nada Luna –sonrió –es sólo que estoy preocupada por los exámenes, lo mismo de siempre.

-No te creo, soy tu mejor amiga Ginny, no puedes venir y darme esa patética escusa y pensar que te creeré.

-No es nada –dijo seria.

-Sabes que si es algo.

-Bien, si, sí es algo, pero te estoy suplicando en este momento que lo dejes pasar –dijo seria.

-Ginny –murmuró Luna.

-lo siento –se dejó caer en una banca.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿no es cierto?

-Fue Malfoy –dijo por fin.

-¿Qué? –la observó.

-Pero tiene razón, Luna, soy una estúpida, Harry me ha humillado tantas veces enfrente de él, que…bueno, hoy cuando le pareció divertido restregármelo en la cara, pude ver que tan idiota lucia frente a todos, todo mundo sabe que he estado enamorada de Harry desde que lo conocí, y él jamás…

-Es un tonto –dijo Luna –eres más bonita que Cho, todos lo sabemos.

-Pero para él no es suficiente, y realmente odio que Malfoy lo use como… ¿Luna? –preguntó cuándo se puso de pie bastante molesta –mierda –susurró cuando vio hacia quien se dirigía.

Ginny se puso de pie y corrió hasta su amiga, que también fue detenida cuando intentó soltarle un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¿Puedo saber si alguien se ha propuesto poder golpearme? –le preguntó a Luna molesto.

-No es algo así como una apuesta –dijo Luna enfadada –pero voy a decirte una cosa, Draco Malfoy…

-Basta Luna –dijo Ginny jalando a su amiga –basta –dijo y sus ojos brillaron en advertencia.

-No, Ginny, nada de basta, ese intento de golpe fue una advertencia, Malfoy –Luna lo señaló –vuelves a humillar a Ginny y te las verás conmigo.

-¿Vas a golpearme? –sonrió arrogante, como siempre.

-Sí –admitió Luna –pero espero que esta vez, seas más fuerte y rápido como para detener el golpe que mi auto te dará, procuraré ir a una buena velocidad como para que tu preciado rostro quede bastante parecido a vomito de vaca.

-¡Luna! –Chilló Ginny –vámonos –la jaló, Malfoy desvió sus ojos de Luna a Ginny y se volvieron una fina línea al estrecharlos tanto.

-¡Y asegúrate de que tu padre se entere de esto! –le gritó Luna haciendo que todos los observaran mientras Ginny la arrastraba lejos de Malfoy.

-¡Eres una inconsciente Luna! –dijo molesta.

-Tenía que advertirle, Ginny, quería que cuando se despertara en el hospital después de ser atropellado supiera que fue gracias a mí eso.

-Sí, y sabes qué consecuencias traería eso.

-Es verdad –suspiró –antes hubiese podido actuar como si no supiera nada ¿no es cierto? –Ginny sonrió.

-Eres imposible.

-No voy a dejar que Malfoy te haga sentir mal por lo que ocurre con Harry, es más, no voy a dejar ni que Fred o George te hagan sentir mal por eso.

-Vaya –sonrió.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**VremyaLunny.- **Lo sé, Ron y Hermione son mi pareja favorita después de Ginny y Draco, por eso quise ponerlos juntos, después de todo, considero que desde el primer momento en que se vieron estuvieron destinados el uno con el otro.

**UranosDian.-** Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia :)

**The Darkness Princess.-** ¡Mil gracias por tus sugerencias! En serio, las agradezco mucho, y con lo del apellido de Cormac, no tengo una excusa válida para semejante error, también lo corregiré, gracias :)

**Crquet.-** Comparto tu opinión, tampoco me gusta que la personalidad de Draco se vea opacada bajo el miedo, me gusta altanero y sin miedo, sin miedo de romperle la nariz a Harry sin que le tiemblen las piernas.

**Bere.-** Me agrada que te guste, soy muy nueva en esto de los fics de Harry Potter y en serio, que les guste me da cierta confianza para continuar.

**Meno.-** Sí, me gusta la relación que hay entre Ron y Ginny, desde la Cámara Secreta, no lo sé, mi mente hizo que pensara que la relación de Ginny con él era más cercana que con el resto de sus hermanos, aunque...ciertamente no sea del todo correcto.

**KattytoNebel.-** Creo que la arrogancia es algo que hace lucir más al personaje de Draco, tal vez sólo soy yo, pero creo que Draco y arrogancia siempre van de la mano.

Perdón por dividirlo con líneas, aun no sé como colocar espacios y asteriscos sin que los elimine.

Gracias por sus reviews, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por todo

_22Fahrenheit._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclamers: Los Personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.**

* * *

-Quiero que vayas conmigo a la fiesta en la mansión Malfoy –dijo Dean.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Dean –contestó Ginny un poco incómoda.

-Por favor, me encantaría que fueras conmigo.

-Yo ni siquiera estoy invitada –se quejó.

-Pero yo sí –sonrió –raro, pero cierto.

-¿Y cuándo fuiste invitado? –averiguó.

-Fue como dos semanas antes de que comenzáramos a salir –comentó.

-Aun así, no creo que sea la mejor idea, puedes ir solo.

-Pero eres mi novia –Ginny suspiró, no entendía porque Dean sentía la necesidad de recalcarlo, si para convencerse él, o convencerla a ella de que realmente había aceptado salir con él.

-Bien –aceptó –pero sólo iremos un rato.

-Lo prometo –la beso.

Se sentía bastante mal de jugar con Dean, pero cada vez que planeaba decirle que no quería nada con él, Harry aparecía, y no quería que supiera, más bien, estuviese presente cuando terminara con Dean.

-Siguen peleados, no me puedo sorprender de eso –dijo Harry.

-Buenas tardes –saludó seria.

-Hola Ginny –sonrió al verla.

-¿Por qué la cara? –interrogó Ron.

-Por nada.

-¿Peleaste con Dean?

-¿Cómo podría pelear con Dean, Ronald? –Sonrió –es un buen chico, atento, encantador, difícil de persuadir, pero difícil de pelear.

-Bien, ¿entonces?

-Te diré después.

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo? –Preguntó Harry –porque ahora me siento como Ron y Hermione contigo.

-Eso es imposible, Harry, y sabes el por qué –frunció el ceño.

-Iré por agua –Ron se alejó.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Porque Ron y Hermione se gustan el uno al otro y como no lo admiten, pelean constantemente para demostrarse sus sentimientos.

-Ginny –susurró Harry –a mí me gustas –sonrió –pero… ¿en serio te gusto yo?

-Tengo que irme a arreglar, saldré con Dean.

-¿A dónde irán? –preguntó Ron regresando.

-A la fiesta del tonto de Malfoy.

-¿Invitaron a Dean? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, y quiere que vaya con él y le dije que sí, así que me iré a alistar.

* * *

Ya se había cansado de ver en todas direcciones, se había admitido a si misma que la casa de los Malfoy era bastante elegante y bonita, había observado cada uno de los detalles, no había fotos de la familia, salvo el cuadro sobre la chimenea, era enorme, pero no le sorprendió, tenían un gusto raro por lo grande y lo caro.

Observó su reloj, tres horas y media tenían en ese lugar, sólo había licor y más licor, podrían llenar una piscina olímpica con todo el licor que había en la fiesta, tenía hambre y su novio estaba disfrutando de ser un fanfarrón, al parecer, era la primera vez que lo invitaban a una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy.

Salió en busca de un poco de aire fresco, se sentó en la escalera que daba al enorme jardín, no había gente afuera ¿y para que tendría que haber gente afuera? Realmente había un buen ambiente en la parte interior de la casa.

-Así que inspeccionas mi casa ¿he? –preguntó Malfoy al final de la escalera.

-Largo de aquí, Malfoy –escupió molesta.

-Oh, ahora me corres de mi propia casa –sonrió –eso sí que es admirable –se burló.

-Eres un imbécil –puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al parecer no tanto como Potter y Thomas ¿huh? –ella lo observó, las farolas estaban sobre su cabeza.

-Estás ebrio, Malfoy, así que por esta vez, no haré caso a tus insultos, no hasta que estés sobrio, claro –dijo seria –esta vez, atribuiré tu maldad al alcohol.

-No estoy ebrio –se sentó junto a ella después de subir los pocos escalones hasta donde estaba ella.

-Tu manera de subir las escaleras me dejan dudar esa afirmación de tu parte.

-Lo siento –la observó.

-Estás ebrio –afirmó Ginny.

-No, en verdad lo siento –la observó –cuando Luna me dijo que te hice sentir mal, realmente…bueno, debí suponerlo cuando te alejaste, siempre eres toda una bocaza conmigo, lo cual me parece realmente divertido –se quedó callado y le sostuvo la mirada –en verdad no quise humillarte, Ginny.

-Sólo aceptaré esa disculpa cuando estés sobrio, Malfoy, así que mejor…

-Acéptala ahora –murmuró –porque realmente no estoy ebrio.

-No te creo en ese caso, está en tu naturaleza ser malvado, desde que ibas al kínder Garden con mi hermano, Harry y Hermione –le dijo divertida –así que pedir disculpas no está en tu naturaleza malvada.

-Así que soy muy malvado –dijo serio –contigo jamás he sido un malvado, te defendí de Cormac –le sonrió.

-No, yo, me defendí de Cormac.

-Yo no hubiese dejado que te golpeara –levantó la vista y la observó.

-Harry tampoco –intervino.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacarlo al tema, Ginevra? –preguntó molesto.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalo con Cho –gruñó –porque el realmente no te merece –se hincó y se precipitó sobre ella y en un momento, los labios de Draco estaban sobre los de ella.

La mano de Draco fue hasta el cuello de Ginny y la atrajo a él, continuando con el beso, apoderándose de sus labios y tratando de reclamarlos como suyos, en ese momento, no le importó si había besado o no a Harry, o cuantas veces hubiesen estado los labios del idiota de Dean Thomas sobre los labios de Ginny, ahora sólo le importaba el hecho de que era él, quien tuviera dominio de esos labios perfectos, y más, por el hecho de que ella estaba siguiendo el beso, sintió las manos de Ginny ir hasta sus hombros y subir por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, sonrió aun sin separarse de ella.

Harry podía irse a la mierda en este momento, cuando los ojos de Ginny se toparon con los de él, en ese preciso momento supo, que no estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, y eso lo hizo sonreír, Ginevra Weasley, no estaba tan enamorada de Potter como ella tanto alardeaba.

-Me tengo que ir –se puso de pie pero Draco la tomó de la muñeca y subió el peldaño que le hacía falta para estar junto a ella.

-Dean está bastante ebrio –musitó y Ginny levantó el rostro para ver a Draco –puedo llevarte.

-No es necesario, Malfoy –suspiró e intentó huir de él.

-Así que por huir de mí, te arriesgarás a irte con un ebrio y tener un accidente vial ¿no es así? –gruñó.

-No voy a dejar que él….

-Él no se irá –murmuró –la mayoría se quedan dormidos en el suelo o en cualquier parte de la mansión hasta el día siguiente –dijo molesto –así que si quieres, puedo permitir que te quedes, pero no que te vayas con el ebrio Thomas manejando.

-¿Qué más te da Malfoy? –gruñó.

-Más de lo que crees –sonrió engreídamente.

-Eres un idiota –rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé –admitió –vamos adentro.

-No, en realidad sí quiero irme –dijo seria.

-Bien, entonces te llevaré.

-¿No tienes algo así como un chofer? –Draco sonrió.

-¿Quieres que nos lleve el chofer? –sus cejas se elevaron.

-Te prefería cuando creí que estabas ebrio –bajó las escaleras, Malfoy soltó una risa divertida y la siguió.

-Tú me prefieres en todas mis etapas cariño –se burló.

-Sigue diciéndote eso, probablemente…

-¿Sea verdad? –se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla.

Necesitaba estar seguro que el beso anterior había sido realmente bien recibido, que no importara cuantas veces más él la besara, ella seguiría respondiendo, y sus hombros se relajaron cuando ella colocó ambas manos en su pecho, él rodeo su cintura y se alejó con una amplia sonrisa, no había duda, a ella le gustaba él, tanto como a él le gustaba ella.

-Así que, probablemente me golpearás y yo me dejaré –murmuró Malfoy y la acorraló entre la puerta abierta del auto y él –pero, necesito preguntarlo, ¿en realidad te gusta Potter? –ella lo observó y entró al auto –bien.

El trayecto a casa de los Weasley fue un completo desastre, lleno de silencio, tal vez la pregunta que le había hecho antes de iniciar el viaje había sido una mala idea, pero algo dentro de él, quería escucharla negarlo, que le dijera que realmente le gustaba él y no Potter, pero las cosas no salieron conforme su cabeza malvada planeo, diría Ginny.

-Deberías dejarme aquí –murmuró Ginny a un par de calles.

-Ni de chiste –gruñó –te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa y…

-Bien –dijo poniendo fin a la posible discusión.

Draco refunfuñó y condujo hasta la casa, se detuvo frente, se dispuso a bajar para abrirle la puerta, pero cuando puso ambos pies en el asfalto, Ginny ya se encontraba de pie yendo rumbo a su casa.

-Gracias, supongo –dijo y corrió hasta la puerta.

Esperó hasta que estuvo adentro y volvió al interior del auto, mierda, sí que había jodido todo esa noche con su pregunta idiota, hubiese preferido el golpe y no esa actitud por su parte.

* * *

Dos días.

Tan sólo dos días habían pasado, y realmente agradecía que hubiese tenido el fin de semana para meditar sobre lo que había pasado con Draco.

Gracias al cielo, no le había dicho a Harry que si le gustaba.

Porque hubiese mentido, en realidad, Draco Malfoy era el chico que le gustaba, ahora ese constante cambio de humor, los porque constantemente se apoderaba de su cabeza y sus pensamientos en una forma poco…decente, Draco Malfoy, la tenía hecha un lío interno, y posiblemente él estaría tan fresco como una lechuga, se odiaba, se enganchaba de chicos que ni la hora le daban…aunque el beso…

-Sácalo de tu mente Ginevra –se regañó en voz alta.

-Ginny –tocó Percy la puerta haciéndola saltar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –abrió la puerta.

-Mamá y Papá llegan en ocho días –le recordó.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo haciendo un ademán en forma de un enorme ¿Y?

-Quiero que todo esté arreglado y…

-¡No soy la sirvienta Percy! –gritó enfadada.

-Lo sé, pero hablaba de tu recamara, parece que pasó un huracán ahí –frunció el ceño.

-Me encargaré de eso –le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Iba rogando con no encontrarse a Malfoy por los pasillos, no quería topárselo, de hacerlo ¿qué actitud debería tomar? No eran amigos, no eran conocidos, se habían besado, dos veces, sí, pero…eso no quería decir que las cosas cambiaran, él odiaba a su hermano y a Harry, y su padre odiaba a su padre, así que ¿qué gran posibilidad había que ella realmente le agradara? Posiblemente era un plan malvado de Malfoy, quitarle la eterna enamorada a Harry, sonaba a algo que Draco Malfoy sin duda haría.

-Te ocurre algo –dijo Luna seria junto a ella.

-No es cierto –negó.

-¿Hace cuantos minutos llegué Ginny? –Luna elevó las cejas mientras esperaba su respuesta –bien, que fue lo último que te dije, eso es más sencillo.

-¿Hace cuantos minutos llegué Ginny? –cerró su casillero y observó a su amiga.

-Buen intento, en teoría si fue lo último que dije, pero…antes de que te dieras cuentas que estoy aquí.

-No lo sé, estaba pensando en…otras cosas.

-¿Involucran la fiesta de Malfoy del viernes? –sonrió.

-Tal vez –observó a otro lado, por mucho que Luna fuera su mejor amiga, no le diría que besó a Malfoy, nadie sabría eso, no mientras ella viviera.

-Por favor dime que no tendré que aboyar el cofre de mi coche –suplicó.

-Nada de eso –sonrió –sólo Dean tomando de más en ese lugar.

-¿Son tan excesivas como suelen decir? –Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-No vi mucho, sólo la gran cantidad de alcohol como para llenar una piscina olímpica, ya sabes, los olímpi-colic serán pronto y la sede será la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Qué con mi casa? –se recargó en el casillero junto al de ella.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Malfoy –amenazó Luna.

-Estoy aquí de forma pacífica –le dijo observando a Ginny.

-¿Le crees Ginny? –la observó.

-Posiblemente es una trampa –lo observó sobre su hombro –vamos Luna ¿desde cuándo el malvado Malfoy puede hacer algo de forma pacífica? –Suspiró –vamos, tenemos literatura, no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Ahora vas a ignorarme? –preguntó.

-Sí –murmuró Luna cuando se alejaban –me pregunto eso ¿ahora vas a ignorarlo? ¿Por qué razón? –la observó de soslayo.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Luna, me avergüenzo de eso –se cubrió el rostro.

-¿De qué? –La detuvo –Ginny, desde que volví a la escuela me estás haciendo quedar como esas mujeres.

-¿Cuáles mujeres, Luna? –sonrió.

-Las mejores amigas de las protagonistas en los libros que nos obligan a leer en literatura, y no hay nada más denigrante de eso.

-Te estás poniendo Dramática –le informó.

-No, tú te estás poniendo misteriosa y no es agradable, Ginevra, no entiendo la razón por la que esas protagonistas les otorgan el título de mejores amigas si en realidad les ocultan todo, cuando la historia comienza y de la nada les cambia la vida por el protagonista al que se niegan que sienten algo, ignoran a las amigas, les ocultan todo, eso mismo estás haciendo tú, Ginevra, y no es mi intención husmear en tu vida y gritar como histérica cada que hagas algo, solo soy yo, Luna, tratando de ser tu mejor amiga –se alejó molesta.

Ginny suspiró, ¿desde cuándo Luna sentía aversión por las mejores amigas de la protagonista? Se burló, en el fondo tenía razón, su vida no era como en esas novelas, y Draco no era el guapo, bueno y noble protagonista.

Persiguió a Luna después de clases, se había molestado bastante con ella, y no la culpaba.

-Draco Malfoy me besó en la fiesta en su casa –le informó sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Sólo eso? –la miró de reojo aun molesta.

-Sí –aceptó –y tienes que comprender que me da pena decirlo.

-Si te diera pena, para comenzar, no lo hubieses besado –comentó.

-Punto a tu favor, pero…creo que me gusta un poco.

-¿Y Harry? –la observó.

-Harry jamás me ha hecho caso, y lo sabes –se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, no es como si Malfoy hubiese hecho todo por ti y siempre hubiese estado tras de ti, como tú de Harry.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –suspiró.

-Y se ha encargado de burlarse de ti, pero basta con eso, cambiemos de tema, no quiero hablar de Malfoy, y tampoco llenaré nuestras conversaciones con él, no me cae bien.

-De acuerdo –sonrió Ginny –ya no estás enfurruñada conmigo ¿cierto?

-No –admitió.

-Gracias.

-Hola –dijo Dean acercándose a ellas.

-Deberías dejar a Dean –murmuró Luna –hola Dean –contestó.

-Hola –fingió una sonrisa cuando Dean se alejó de ella.

Una vez más, Luna tenía razón, debería terminar con Dean, era un chico agradable, pero…desde que salían se había vuelto un poco…insoportable, siempre tras ella, y cuando debió estar tras ella, la dejó sola en las garras de Malfoy, y por un momento pensó que era plan de Malfoy y por eso lo había invitado a él a la fiesta, pero recordó que Dean había sido invitado mucho antes de salir con ella.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Dean.

-¿Qué? –lo observó.

-Que si te ocurre algo, estás un poco distraída, bueno, más de lo normal.

-En realidad sí –se giró hasta él –necesitamos hablar.

-¿Sobre? –sonrió.

-Dean, yo creo que lo mejor es que nosotros… ¿sí? –observó a Malfoy cuando se sentó frente a ellos.

-No, por mí no te detengas Weasley, dile a mi amigo Dean lo que ibas a decirle.

-No voy a decirle nada frente a ti, Malfoy, así que lo mejor será que te marches.

-¿Por qué? –Sonrió –es un lugar público, eso significa que puedo estar aquí ¿no es cierto, Dean?

-Sí, bueno, eso creo –dijo confundido.

-Hablaremos después –miró a Draco molesta.

-Iré a buscarte a tu casa ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió.

-Sí, me parece bien –se acercó a él y lo besó –esfúmate, Malfoy –sentenció y se alejó.

Luna se unió a ella cuando dejó sus cosas en su casillero y tomó lo que necesitaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo terminaste? –Preguntó –creo que es lo más razonable, si no sientes nada por él.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero…

-¿Pero? –Luna movió la cabeza incrédula.

-Malfoy se sentó frente a nosotros, no le iba a dar el lujo de terminar a Dean frente a él.

-Ginny Weasley, Draco se va a enterar de todos modos que terminaste con él, y tal vez, piense que lo terminaste por lo que pasó entre ustedes, da igual si lo dejas frente a él o no –bufó.

-¿Segura? –la miró dudosa.

-Ginny, da igual si le das la primicia o no a Draco, toda la escuela se va a enterar que terminaste con Dean, se preguntarán el porqué, y por algo soy tu amiga –sonrió.

-¿Qué harás? –la observó preocupada.

-Voy a evitar que Draco piense que fue por ese beso, tú, mientras tanto, regálale esa primicia ¿bien?

-De acuerdo.

Corrió de regreso hasta donde había dejado a Dean, por fortuna, Draco seguía con él, algo le decía que no pudo deshacerse de él tan rápido como pensó que lo haría, verlos juntos era como un episodio de la dimensión desconocida, Draco evitaba amistad con todos los cercanos a Harry, o los que le hablaran por lo menos más de quince minutos, así que hablar con Dean, era algo ajeno a él.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, se suponía que tenía que subir capítulo ayer pero se me pasó, así que ahora estoy aquí subiendo, ojalá sea de su agrado el capítulo..

Muchas gracias **KattytoNebel, VremyaLuny, Crquet, The Darkness Princess y Meno** por sus Reviews.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclamers: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de Lucro.

* * *

-¿Olvidaste algo, cariño? –preguntó Dean.

-En realidad sí –observó a Malfoy que sonrió y después a Dean.

-¿Qué? –se puso de pie.

-Dean, terminamos, creo que lo mejor es que nuestra relación termine ahora, pensaba decírtelo más al rato, pero creo que no es necesario retrasar más esta noticia.

-¿En serio estás terminando conmigo? ¿Frente al idiota de Draco Malfoy? –chilló indignado.

-Me da igual de frente de quien sea, Dean, no quiero seguir saliendo contigo, así que adiós.

Sonrió cuando les dio la espalda, sí que se sentía liberada por fin, aunque esperaba que Luna se encargara de persuadir a todos sobre la razón por la cual terminó con Dean.

-¡Qué hiciste qué! –chilló sorprendida Ginny.

-Te dije que desviaría la atención de todos a un factor diferente, sobre todo la de Malfoy.

-Sí, sí, eso lo sé, pero…no que dijeras eso, Luna –dijo negando.

-Ginny –dijo Harry junto a ella –bueno ¿podemos hablar? Bueno, decirte algo….

-No es necesario, Harry –dijo Luna poniendo los ojos en blanco –yo fui la que dijo lo que vienes a reclamarle –negó –yo le dije a algunos que la razón por la que aclaraste que Cho no es tu novia es porque le dirías a Ginny que estás enamorado de ella, y que prefirieron esperar un tiempo prudente para que Ginny dejara a Dean para comenzar a salir.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo sorprendido Harry.

-Sí –admitió ella.

-Yo sólo venía a decirle que Ron, Hermione y yo iríamos a mi casa un rato, que si quería unirse.

-Oh –dijo Luna seria –sí, también sabía que venías a eso –observó a Ginny –nos veremos después –se alejó.

-¿Dejaste a Dean? –la observó.

-Sí –bajó el rostro.

-¿Puedo saber la razón? Se suponía que tú y él se llevaban bastante bien, su relación era muy buena.

-Lo bueno termina pronto, Harry -sonrió apenada –en serio, siento que Luna te metiera en este embrollo.

-No te preocupes por eso, comprendo, o eso creo.

-¿Nos vamos? –lo tomó del hombro cuando vio a Malfoy aparecer por el pasillo.

-Claro –dijo sin comprender y caminaron hasta la puerta de la escuela.

-Vaya –dijo Ron –era hora.

-No duraron mucho.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Tú y Harry en salir de la escuela –dijo Hermione y frunció el ceño.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos? Se suponía que nos iríamos todos.

-¿No pueden llegar solos allá? Digo, no es como si desconocieran la dirección de Sirius.

-Es cierto –dijo Ron –vámonos, porque muero de hambre.

Todos se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Sirius, Harry y Ron platicando animadamente, Hermione por su parte, iba contemplando a Ginny, que desde que se habían puesto en marcha, se había quedado callada, y era muy raro, si no se involucraba en la charla de los chicos, por lo menos iniciaba una charla con Hermione, y en esta ocasión, no lo había hecho, cosa que había hecho que la castaña se sorprendiera, Ginny Weasley no era precisamente la chica callada y seria, tenía un humor igual de divertido que el de los gemelos con una inteligencia comparada con la de su hermano Percy.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te preocupa? –Ginny giró el rostro para observar a Hermione.

-No es nada, es sólo que tuve una pequeña discusión con Luna, nada que no se arregle ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, vienes bastante seria y tú jamás te quedas quieta, eres como la versión femenina de los gemelos.

-Sólo que en un solo empaque ¿no? –soltó una débil carcajada.

-Algo de eso así que… ¿te animarás a decirme que es lo que te ocurre?

-Mejor, dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Ronald? He notado que pelean cada vez más –sonrió.

-Bueno, discutimos todo el tiempo desde que nos conocimos ¿tengo que recordarte eso?

-Pues parece que lo soportas cada vez menos, eso es todo.

-No es eso, lo que ocurre es que tu hermano es un tonto, se le ha dado por inventarme una cantidad ridícula de novios, primero Harry, después Cormac –negó enfadada.

-Él sólo quiere saber quién es el chico que te gusta –le sonrió

-¿Y él como sabe que alguien me gusta? –Ginny se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír del sonrojo intenso de Hermione, ¿en serio la creía tan ingenua a ella también?

-Fue sólo un comentario al azar, tampoco es como si hubiese planeado que surgiera al tema.

-¿Y cómo exactamente surgió al tema que hay un chico que me gusta?

-Le dije a Ron que hay chicas que no mueren porque el tipo que les gusta no las invite a salir, y te puse de ejemplo, pensé que le pasaría desapercibido, pero ¡Eso no fue así! –intentó poner más énfasis en esa parte, tal vez si intentaba con Hermione, ella sería más rápida de captar la situación entre ella y Ron, pero…hasta a la brillante Hermione había algunas cosas que se le escapaban, el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos muriera por ella, era una de esas cosas.

-Él duda que me gusten los chicos –comentó seria.

-¿Acaso es tan idiota como para creer que te interesan las chicas? –bromeó Ginny.

-En la cabeza de tu hermano esa es una mayor posibilidad al hecho de que él… -se quedó callada.

-¿A que él es el chico que te gusta? –le sonrió.

-Sí –admitió por fin.

-¡Aleluya! –exclamó.

-ahora… ¿Cuál es la razón de que vinieras seria? –volteo la partida tan rápido que no pudo detenerla.

-Ya lo dije, Hermione –suspiró –Luna atribuyó mi ruptura con Dean a que tengo esperanzas más grandes ahora que Harry desmintió lo de Cho.

-¿Y no es la razón por la que Harry lo desmintió? –le sonrió y elevó las cejas divertida.

-¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé Hermione?

-¿Yo? Para nada, es sólo suposición mía.

-Claro, supongo que tengo que creerte eso.

-Sí, tienes que creer lo que yo digo –bromeó.

-Creí que Hermione Granger era incapaz de bromear.

-Siempre se conoce algo nuevo en las personas.

-Supongo, como el hecho de que mi hermano te guste ¿no es así?

-Tampoco es como para que lo publiques –frunció el ceño.

-Sólo era un pequeño comentario.

-Que casi escucha.

-Ronald es despistado por naturaleza, es como si alguien lo hubiese dejado caer de cabeza cuando era recién nacido.

-Quizá eso realmente sucedió.

-Creo que fueron los gemelos, en ese caso, ya sabes, no es como si por ser mis hermanos me negara a ver la realidad, y saber que muchos de sus actos pueden terminar en tragedia.

-En esta ocasión, sólo con la inteligencia y sentido común de Ron –sonrió Hermione.

-Y no es como si Inglaterra fuera a guardar luto nacional por eso –añadió divertida Ginny.

-¿Qué tanto platican que vienen tan entretenidas? –Indagó Harry deteniendo su charla con Ron y uniéndose a ellas.

-De nada interesante –añadió Ginny.

-Por ese desvió de atención, parece como si hubiesen estado hablando cosas malas de nosotros –Ron elevó una ceja, provocando la risa de las chicas.

-No es tan despistado como creí –admitió Ginny.

-¡Te lo dije! –añadió el pelirrojo señalando a su amigo en forma de triunfo.

-Siempre hay posibilidad de que vinieras espiando su conversación e ignorando la mía.

-No, él es incapaz de tener su atención en media cosa, menos en dos conversaciones a la vez –comentó Ginny.

-Tienes razón, supongo que todos tenemos golpes de suerte.

-O puedo no ser tan despistado como dicen que soy.

-Golpe de suerte –coincidieron Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

-Creo que me maltratan.

El resto del camino no fue tan serio, bromeaban de vez en cuando y otras cuantas hablaban de los deberes de la escuela, otras de otros asuntos sin nada en particular y sin llegar a ser demasiado elaborados.

La estadía en la casa de Sirius no fue tan extendida, comieron y después de un rato, se fueron a casa, los gemelos no habían llegado, así que eso dejó solos a Ron y Ginny camino a casa.

-¿De qué tanto hablaban tú y Hermione? –la interrogó Ron.

-De nada serio, Ronald, en todo caso, son cosas de Hermione y mías ¿no lo crees así?

-Sólo era curiosidad, no es como para que te molestes.

-Pues últimamente estás muy curioso con respecto a Hermione ¿no crees?

-¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera saber quién es el idiota que le gusta? –frunció el ceño.

-No, es sólo que deberías preguntarle a ella directamente.

-¿Y crees que no le he preguntado? Pero cada vez que le pregunto, me cambia completamente el tema, como si jamás hubiese formulado la pregunta, o….como si no hubiese entendido lo que le pregunte, y Hermione siempre entiende lo que se pregunta, es eso o…

-Ni siquiera sabes hacer una simple pregunta ¿no?

-Me siento fuera de lugar, Harry tampoco me ha querido decir nada, creo que Hermione lo tiene amenazado con algo si me dice algo.

-Ahm, sí, supongo que ella pudo hacer algo así –desvió la vista hacia otro lado, tampoco era tan tonta como para decirle a Ron que había sido ella la que había amenazado a Harry si le decía algo a Ron.

-Aunque tampoco creo que sea capaz del todo.

-Una chica es capaz de casi todo por guardar en secreto el nombre del chico que nos gusta, y más cuando eso nos produce un poco de pena.

-Ese no fue tu caso, lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos con esa canción en tu primer año.

-¿Y es que tienes que recordarlo cada cinco segundos? –gruñó.

-Fue tan divertida y creativa que creo injusto el hecho de no reconocerlo cada que hay oportunidad.

-Pues no es necesario que lo recuerdes.

-En memoria de…

-Voy a golpearte si haces un chiste sobre esa estúpida canción ¿te queda claro?

-Creo que hasta a Harry le gustó, puedo jurar que la tararea de vez en… ¡Ginevra! –Chilló Ron cuando lo pellizcó en el brazo.

-Te lo advertí granuja –sentenció.

-No eres buena con las bromas.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Quién es el que lloraba con las bromas de los gemelos?

-Masacraron mi infancia sin compasión –sentenció con un semblante serio que en lugar de dar pauta para un momento de seriedad entre ellos, logró que soltara una carcajada que le impidió seguir el paso.

-Ese ha sido el mejor chiste que te he escuchado.

-Por la manera en que te ríes como desquiciada las personas pensarán que necesitas un psiquiátrico.

-Tú una escuela de payasos, creo que has sido aceptado en este preciso momento, Ronald.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Lo que siempre había estado deseando! –dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

Negó para sí misma delante del espejo ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por como luciría para ir a la escuela? Observó la pila de ropa sobre la cama, optó por unos pantalones grises, una playera azul un poco floja, lo que menos quería era lucir bien arreglada y que Draco malinterpretara todo.

Se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo rumbo a su casillero, y sonrió victoriosa de poder hacerlo tranquila, y sin toparse con nadie desagradable.

-Así que dejaste a Dean Thomas por el idiota de Harry Potter –dijo la voz de Draco detrás de ella.

-¿Por quién más si no? –lo observó sobre su hombro.

-Ya basta de jueguitos tontos, Ginevra, creo que ambos sabemos a la perfección que si dejaste a Thomas no fue por el idiota de Potter –se puso junto a ella.

-¿Por qué lo dejaría entonces? –le sonrió –oh, no me digas que estás dándote mucha importancia, Malfoy.

-¿Dándome mucha importancia? –se sorprendió.

-Estabas ebrio, ese día, tu mente te está jugando…

-¡Yo no estaba ebrio esa noche Ginevra! –Explotó –recuerdo muy bien haberte besado, que tú respondiste las dos veces que te besé, y también la razón por la cual lo hice.

-Bien, entonces yo era la que estaba muy ebria y te besé por equivocación.

-Claro, supongo que luzco exactamente igual a Dean Thomas ¿cierto?

-¿Quién te dijo que te confundí con él?

-Sí lo que querías era que te dejara en paz, sólo debiste decírmelo y listo.

-Déjame en paz –pronunció.

-Debiste haberlo dicho, ya no era una oferta vigente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –se burló.

-No lo sé, tal vez decirle Dean Thomas porque lo dejaste, o mejor aún, a Potter –le sonrió y caminó en dirección a Harry, que recién aparecía al final del pasillo.

-No, no.

Ginny cerró fuertemente el casillero y corrió hasta Harry, pasando a Draco, tomó el brazo de Harry y lo jaló lejos de ahí.

-¿Puedo saber porque la agresividad? Yo no le he dicho nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione.

-No es eso, es que…en serio, quiero disculparme por lo que dijo Luna, la razón por la cual deje a Dean.

-¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual lo dejaste? Se suponía que se llevaban muy bien.

-Bueno, pues sí pero…olvídalo –observó sobre su hombro.

-¿Y qué harás respecto a tu hermano y Hermione? –preguntó.

-Pues…respecto a eso, realmente aun no tengo la menor idea, pero…el que debería estar haciendo algo productivo eres tú, no yo.

-¿Y yo por qué? –interrogó.

-Bueno, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que son tus mejores amigos? Deberías hacer algo lindo por Ron alguna vez ¿no lo crees?

-Yo hago cosas lindas por él –se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, supongo que lo haces, pero algo significativo para él.

-Vamos Ginny, tampoco es como que se vayan a casar terminando la escuela ¿o sí?

-Su primera novia, tal vez lo sea.

-Yo no soy un experto en esa clase de cosas, Ginny, creo que lo mejor es que tú y Luna planeen algo y ya después, me digan cual es mi parte del plan, porque algo así como…yo elaborar un plan, pues…la mayoría de las veces me salen mal ¿recuerdas?

-Tienes razón, le diré a Luna que me ayude a hacer algo con esos dos, y te diremos que parte te toca llevar a cabo…

-¿Llevar a cabo qué? –preguntó Hermione junto a ellos.

-Nada, bueno, sí, Harry prometió ayudarme con una de mis clases.

-¿Harry ayudarte con alguna de tus clases? –Se burló Hermione –No, sin duda eso no es posible, él no puede con las suyas propias por sí solo, no me imagino guiando a alguien en clases.

-Puedo ser bueno ¿no lo crees?

-Pongamos esto en un mundo alterno, Harry, ni con magia tú podrías salir adelante por ti solo en una clase.

-Gracias.

-De nada, los dejo –le sonrió a Ginny –no quiero llegar tarde.

-Eso jamás pasará, créeme –se burló Ginny.

-Bueno, eso dice cosas buenas de mí.

Se alejó de Harry, tampoco quería llegar tarde a su clase, tal vez no era igual de dedicada a los estudios como Hermione o como su hermano Percy, pero le iba bastante bien esforzándose poco, además, lo que más le importaba en sí, era el deporte, era donde se sentía bien.

-Malfoy no está de muy buen humor hoy ¿he? –Preguntó Luna sentándose frente a ella.

-No tengo la menor idea de que esté pasando con él, Luna.

-Vaya que genio, pensé que te agradaría el hecho de que _Mi padre se enterará de esto _no creyera que es la razón por la cual dejaste a Dean.

-Él no es la razón por la que dejé a Dean, Luna, he estado pensando en dejarlo desde antes de que nos besáramos en su casa, es sólo que no quería que Harry me viera terminarlo, siempre que me disponía a dejarlo, Harry aparecía como por arte de magia.

-¿Pero no te importó dejarlo frente a Malfoy? –Sonrió.

-Está bien, si sabes algo que no me estés compartiendo, adoraría que me lo dijeras, además, pensé que habías dicho que no llenarías nuestras pláticas con él.

-Tienes razón, dije que no lo haría, pero es completamente ver a los dos del mismo humor después de algo en común y que dejaras a Dean ¿te reclamó algo?

-No –la observó seria –él no tiene nada que reclamarme, no somos absolutamente nada…

-Me arrepentiré de esto, pero…mejor no lo diré, no estoy de humor para sacar conclusiones perfectas y que tú vayas rechazando una por una aunque suenen bastante lógicas.

-Es muy raro que tú saques conclusiones lógicas, Luna.

-Tengo mis rachas, no me subestimes ¿quieres? Así que ahora te lo diré, creo que sigues tratando de pretender que te gusta Harry.

-No es verdad, él me sigue gustando.

-Por supuesto, sobre todo por la razón que la mesa de Harry, Hermione y Ron está a tus espaldas y la de Draco Malfoy y su sequito de malvados está a mis espaldas.

-Es sólo una coincidencia, me vería muy acosadora mirando a Harry tomar su jugo ¿no lo crees?

-Admítelo, Ginny, el jugo de uva de Harry ha dejado de interesarte, ahora prefieres algo más sofisticado.

-¿Puedo saber quién secuestró a mi mejor amiga? –Indagó frunciendo el ceño.

-Algunos alienígenas sin nada que hacer, supongo –se encogió de hombros –recuerdo que Malfoy llegó bastante amable contigo el Lunes después de su…acercamiento labial.

-Y no me importa, tal vez lo que él quiere es alardear con que le quitó a la chica a Harry Potter.

-Supongo que por eso corrió a decirle a Harry lo que pasó en la fiesta en su mansión.

-En serio, ya basta, no quiero seguir hablando de él, él sale con Pansy y no me molesta.

* * *

Hola, bueno pues muchas gracias **VremyaLunny, KattytoNebel, Meno, Crquet, Cris y R0llercoster** por sus reviews, espero que siga siendo de su agrado el fic.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Luna la observó y elevó una ceja, no hizo comentario alguno, se dedicó a su almuerzo, observó sobre el hombro de Ginny de manera discreta, Ron y Hermione al parecer tenían una charla demasiado animada, así que por lo menos, encontró un tema de conversación que no hiciera explotar a Ginny.

-Así que… ¿No has planeado nada? –Ginny la observó un poco confundida.

-Sobre tu hermano y Hermione –le aclaró.

-Ahora que lo dices, no, no tengo la menor idea de que hacer por ellos –se giró para observarlos.

-Harry parece que quisiera huir de esa mesa, Hermione está que hecha chispas.

-Ronald puede lograr ser exasperante, y más para ella.

-Ni que lo digas –se burló.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo que le haga ver a Ronald lo que siente por ella.

-Pero con el gran lío que tienes en la cabeza no tienes ni un segundo para pensar en algo ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que tienes que arreglar las cosas con Malfoy antes de sentarte a pensar en solucionar los problemas amorosos de tu hermano, ya sabes, primero soluciona los tuyos propios.

-Yo no tengo problemas amorosos, Luna, por esa razón terminé con Dean, para solucionar mis problemas amorosos.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que soy tu mejor amiga, que me contaste ese hecho en la dichosa fiesta, y que te gusta un poco, y…si estás segura de que no te gusta o que Malfoy no te mueve ni un pelo…dejaste a Dean por Harry, y si es él quien te trae tan de malas, pues pon manos a la obra, ya sabes, no sólo idear algo para que Ron y Hermione se acerquen, sino para que tú y Harry se acerquen.

-Tienes razón –sonrió Ginny –Algo se me ocurrirá para salir con Harry y así obligar a Hermione para que vaya con Ron.

-Sí que tienes mucha fe, solucionar tanto en una sola tirada, a ver si no te salen las cosas completamente al revés.

-Sólo confía un poco en mí.

Ginny se puso de pie, caminó directo a la mesa de su hermano, tomó a Harry del hombro que suspiró aliviado de que alguien lo fuera a rescatar de esa guerra.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Harry? –le sonrió haciendo que Ron dejara de reclamarle a Hermione y los observara.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes? –Interrogó Ron elevando una ceja.

-No seas metiche, Ronald –sentenció Ginny un poco cortante.

-Vamos –Harry se puso de pie y tomó a Ginny del codo para dirigirla fuera de la cafetería.

Luna los observó salir de la cafetería, los ojos d Draco también los siguieron, observó la mano de Harry, pero no le molestó tanto como la sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja.

-Así que ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Sobre el plan que tengo para que Hermione y Ron se acerquen –sonrió.

-De acuerdo, escucho.

-Seremos sus chaperones en una cita que ellos no sabrán que es una cita.

-¿eh? –frunció el ceño confuso.

-Tú le dirás a Ron que quieres que sea el chaperón de tu cita conmigo, y yo le diré a Hermione que sea mi chaperona, pero…en realidad los de la cita serán ellos, ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, que…ya que haremos eso, lo hagamos como…algo así de…

Harry giró hasta la puerta de la cafetería que lo había golpeado fuertemente en la espalda

-Deberías fijarte, Malfoy –gruñó Harry molestó al verlo.

-¿Por qué debería fijarme? –Sus ojos grises brillaron llenos de irritación –no es mi culpa que estés frente a la salida, tus padres debieron enseñarte que es peligroso –hizo una pausa –es verdad, no tienes padres –pronunció con una sonrisa torcida.

-Por lo menos mis padres eran buenas personas, pero los tuyos Malfoy ¿puedes decir que son buenas personas?

-¿En serio crees que tus padres fueron buenas personas? –indagó y soltó una débil carcajada –la gente suele decirle eso a los familiares de los muertos meramente por lástima, por eso mismo, Potter, todos te dicen que tus padres eran buenas personas, pero en realidad no lo eran, el mismo Snape te ha dicho millones de veces que tu padre era un cerdo, y no lo dudo, de alguien debiste sacarlo ¿no lo crees? –se burló

Ginny sujetó a Harry del brazo para evitar que golpeara a Draco, lo que Malfoy estaba buscando era una excusa para buscar un pleito con él, no tenía idea del porque estaba siendo tan cruel.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos Harry –observó molesta a Draco –eres un idiota Malfoy.

-Desde luego que lo soy –la observó molesto.

-Vamos –Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano y se alejó molesta de Draco.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en la cita de Hermione y Ron y después cada quien se fue a sus clases, al final del día, cada quién iría con cada uno a pedirle ayuda a una cita equivocada, sólo esperaba que Hermione no sospechara nada de lo que estaba planeando.

-¿Y en qué quedaron Harry y tú? –Indagó Luna al término de clases.

-Fingiremos ir en una cita con chaperones –sonrió.

-¿No se supone que es para ayudar a Hermione y Ron?

-Así es la cita será realmente entre ellos.

-Claro, todo esto suena como si quisieras poner celoso a Malfoy y al mismo tiempo demostrarte que Harry ya no te interesa más que como un simple amigo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ver todo como si yo quisiera ponerlo celoso? Ya te dije que no me interesa, él puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, sale con Pansy ¿recuerdas?

-Ya no diré más, pero entonces no actúes como si fuera lo que quisieras, lo vi salir tras de ustedes, es obvio que le molesta el hecho de que "coquetees" con Harry.

-Malfoy no tiene por qué molestarse, no somos nada, él se tomó un gran atrevimiento cuando me besó en su casa, no es mi culpa, tampoco es como si yo lo hubiese besado…

-O correspondido ¿cierto? –le sonrió Luna.

-Sí, bueno, creo que había bebido un poco.

-No diré nada –sentenció la rubia negando un poco desesperada –ahí viene Hermione.

-Yo le diré a Ron –le sonrió –es más fácil tratarlo yo, Harry no se atreve.

-Quiero ver la cara de Ron cuando le digas que quieres que sea tu chaperón en tu cita con Harry –sonrió.

Caminaron hasta Ron, que estaba hablando con Seamus, éste último la observó un tanto molesto, al parecer Dean le había dicho la forma en la que lo había terminado, y con el rumor que comenzó a correr Luna, entendía perfectamente porque Seamus la observaba de tal manera.

-¡Ronald! –gritó haciéndolo saltar.

-¿Por qué tienes que gritarme, Ginny? Recuerdo a mamá y quiero salir corriendo.

-Le diré eso a mamá –sonrió –quiero pedirte un favor.

-Escucho –se recargó en su casillero.

-Te veré después, Weasley –murmuró Seamus a Ron y se alejó.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Porque para que tú necesites un favor mío…. ¿tengo que golpear a alguien?

-No, en realidad quiero que seas chaperón.

-¿Chaperón? ¿Cómo de quién o para qué?

-Voy a salir con Harry el viernes, y quiero que seas mi chaperón, ya sabes, por si las cosas salen mal.

-¿Por qué es que nadie me dice nada? –Indagó molesto –esto me lo va a tener que explicar antes de aceptar, vamos –la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta donde estaba Harry.

Ron se detuvo junto a su amigo, que cambiaba tranquilamente los libros en su casillero.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de tus planes con Ginny? –acusó Ron molesto asustando a Harry.

-Veo que ya le dijiste –pronunció cuando vio a Ginny junto a él un poco incómoda.

-Es un dramático, no creo que sea para tanto.

-¡No es para tanto! –Exclamó –primero Hermione se niega a decirme quien es el tipo que le gusta, y luego, mi otro mejor amigo, se le olvida mencionarme que invitó a mi hermana a una cita ¿soy yo están dejando pasar muchos detalles conmigo? –reclamó indignado.

-No estoy dejando pasar detalles contigo, Ron, es sólo que…Ginny dijo que sería ella quien te lo pediría, para evitar que te pusieras así, justamente queríamos evitar una escena de tu parte.

-Bueno, no les haría una escena si tú y Hermione fueran más mis amigos y no me ocultaran las cosas, hasta donde yo sé, los amigos se cuentan todo ¿o no?

-Ron, estás haciendo de esto un problema, pero está bien, si no quieres ser mi chaperón para mi cita con Harry, no te preocupes, le diré a Cormac que lo sea, que así como están las cosas, será más amable y comprensible con esto.

-De acuerdo, no creo que a Hermione le afecte compartir una cena con Cormac, creo que se llevan bastante bien ¿o no? –observó a Ginny.

-Creo que sí.

-Bien –gruñó Ron –sólo porque no quiero que le pongan las garras encima –se alejó molesto.

-¿Se refería a Hermione? –Sonrió Harry.

-Totalmente.

-Bueno, te iba a decir esto justo cuando Malfoy nos interrumpió…

-Sí, yo comprendo, no creas que malinterpretaré esto, sólo es un favor, no te preocupes.

Ginny se alejó de Harry, tenía algunas cosas que hacer para detallar más la cita entre Ron y Hermione, no iba a llevarlos a un lugar neutral y sencillo, tendría que ser algo que valga la pena, por lo menos aun inicio, conocía tan bien a Ron, que era capaz de recriminarle a Hermione el hecho de que quisiera llevar a Cormac cuando la castaña ni siquiera estaba enterada aún.

* * *

-Me imagino que ya tienes todo planeado –comentó Luna tranquila.

-En realidad sí, ya le dije a Ron la hora y el lugar, Harry ya le dijo a Hermione la hora y el lugar, sólo falta que tanto Harry como yo, lleguemos tarde.

-Pensé que el plan era dejarlos completamente solos.

-Y estarán solos, es sólo que…bueno, no podemos no aparecer, Hermione es demasiado lista como para no comprender el hecho de que Harry y yo…jamás aparezcamos por el lugar, sin embargo, ya no podrá hacer nada cuando nosotros lleguemos y nos den una mesa totalmente alejada a la de ellos.

-Imagino que has pasado estos días ocupada buscando el mejor atuendo para salir con Harry.

-Bueno…como realmente no es una cita, Harry y yo iremos normalmente, no quiero que piense que estoy interpretando incorrectamente las señales, él sólo me está ayudando a juntar a Hermione y Ron en una cita.

-Espero realmente que Ron se contenga de sus comentarios fuera de lugar, porque si no, apuesto 50 libras a que terminará con el plato en la cabeza.

-No creo, Hermione jamás haría una escena de esas por culpa de Ron, ella es educada.

-Tienes razón, si fueran Draco y tú, entonces él si terminaría con la mesa en la cabeza ¿no?

Ginny omitió su comentario, pero sintió el calor en sus mejillas ¿por qué razón la idea de ella y Draco en una cita hacía que ella se sonrojara?

-Eso jamás pasará, Luna.

-Claro, tu cara de asco lo dijo todo –se burló la rubia de la reacción.

-Deja de insistir, porque entonces harás que me arrepienta de haberte contado lo ocurrido entre él y yo.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y él? –Preguntó Ron detrás de ella

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se giró de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Harry? –Se cruzó de hombros serio –porque creo que él no me contó la historia completa.

-Se besaron –soltó Luna dándole un codazo a Ginny.

-¿Te besaste con Harry? –La cara de Ron era incrédula –por lo menos, dime que ya habías terminado con Dean, porque si no…

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Ronald? –se molestó

-Era sólo una pregunta, bueno, por lo menos Harry ya se animó a invitarte a salir.

-¿Me ocultaste esa información todo este tiempo? –Interrogó sorprendida Ginny.

-Yo no he dicho nada –negó de inmediato.

-Ronald.

-Ginevra –sonrió y se alejó de ella.

-Así que Harry quería invitarte a salir y no se animaba ¿he?

-Ni siquiera se ha animado, esto es sólo un plan ¿recuerdas?

-Por cierto…cuando le dije a Ron lo de tu supuesto beso con Harry…Malfoy lo escuchó.

-¿Qué? –exclamó y se puso rígida.

-Pero no creo que haya algún problema ¿o sí? Tú y él no son nada, así que no tiene que reclamar.

-No, pero va pensar que voy por la vida besando a todo el que se me ponga enfrente.

-Entonces me pondré a un lado, por si las dudas –se burló Luna.

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Luna, no salgo de un embrollo porque me estás hundiendo en otro.

-Sigo sin ver el embrollo, Draco Malfoy no te interesa, si piensa que te besaste con él y al día siguiente con Harry ¿por qué tiene que importarte lo que él piense de ti?

Luna se alejó dejándola ahí, en un punto tenía razón Luna, pero aun luchaba por encontrar esa parte de ella a la cual le importaba todo lo que Malfoy pudiese estar pensando en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? –La recibieron las palabras frías de Draco.

-Luna me dijo que…

-¿Luna qué? –interrogó sin mirarla.

-Deja de ser tan infantil ¿quieres?

-¿Yo infantil? –se burló y giró hasta ella, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de ira.

-Sólo iba a decirte que no es cierto, jamás besé a Harry.

-¿Él te besó a ti?

-No…yo…

-No sé porque me estás dando explicaciones –soltó de la nada –hasta donde yo sé, no somos nada, así que tiene que darte por igual mis celos, y no tienes que venir a explicarme nada.

-¿Celos? –pronunció incrédula.

-¿Qué pensaste si no? Que me encanta ir besando a todas las mujeres, por lo menos, tienen que gustarme, Ginevra.

-Draco…

-Ya sé que vas a salir con él, espero que te vaya bien en tu cita con San Potter, y que al final del día, no te estrelles con la verdad en la cara.

Draco cerró su casillero molesto y se alejó.

¿Por qué fue a aclararle que ella jamás había besado a Harry? No eran nada, no tenía que darle explicaciones si es que lo hubiese dicho, y…a todo eso, ¿Por qué le agradaba saber el hecho de que Draco estaba celoso por ello?

* * *

Harry observó serio a Ginny cuando pasó por ella a su casa, vestía unos sencillos pantalones y una blusa café, su cabello rojo iba sujeto en una coleta.

-¿Por qué me ves así? –preguntó tranquila.

-¿Vestida así para una cita? –sonrió.

-Ron salió con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa blanca y zapatos, bastante formal, comparándolo con su yo diario, y me imagino que Hermione no irá tan desarreglada, conociéndola, llevará un vestido sencillo, intentará arreglar el cabello, pero lucirá de acuerdo a su cita.

-¿Y la nuestra qué?

-¿La nuestra? –Se burló –te dije que no malinterpretaría nada de esto, además ¿cuánto tiempo crees que será suficiente para hacerlos esperar sin que sospechen? –cambió de tema.

-Tenemos cinco de retraso, creo que es muy poco para que sospechen ¿o sí?

-Tienes razón, creo que cuarenta será perfecto para tu impuntualidad.

-¿Mi impuntualidad? Se supone que las mujeres tardan años en arreglarse, así que es más lógico que sea tu impuntualidad.

-Harry, volvamos a ese comentario de….Hermione es demasiado inteligente e intuitiva, ¿crees que pensará que tarde años en vestirme si me ve ir así vestida?

-Puedes volver y ponerte algo…

-¿Algo?

Harry se quedó callado, no creía conveniente decirle nada sobre su atuendo, después de todo, Ginny no lucía desarreglada a pesar de vestir de manera sencilla, aunque él tenía la esperanza de que tomaran en serio esta oportunidad, y ya que ayudaba a sus amigos a tener una cita no cita, él pudiese tener una cita no cita con Ginny, pero últimamente lucía tan desinteresada en él, y le preocupaba, siempre pensó que Ginny esperaría por él, bueno, no es que fuera tan engreído, pero…jamás había encontrado la manera de invitarla a salir, y los comentarios de Ron sobre los chicos que pretendían a su hermana, y las bromas pesadas que los gemelos solían hacerle a los chicos que pretendían a su hermana; no quería ni pensar lo que pudiesen hacerle a él, el hecho de que lo conocieran, no significaba que los gemelos tomarían en cuenta eso.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –interrogó Ginny cuando él suspiró.

-No, no es nada, sólo estoy pensando en como la estarán pasando Ron y Hermione en este momento.

-Hola Harry –dijo Fred rodeando su cuello con una sonrisa.

-Ehm, hola Fred –sonrió nervioso.

-Escuchamos de Ron que tu y Ginny van a salir en una cita.

-Sí ¿cómo es que no nos dijiste a nosotros? Sabes que te apreciamos –dijo en tono severo George.

-Sí, en serio lo sé, pero lo que ocurre es que…

-Es una mentira –intervino Ginny llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

-¿Una mentira? –Indagaron los dos al unísono.

-Sí, planeamos esto para hacer que Hermione y el idiota de nuestro hermano tuviesen una cita no cita.

-¿Una cita no cita? –la observó George.

-Ellos piensan que los de la cita somos Harry y yo, pero…en realidad será de ellos.

-Se nota que tu si eres nuestra hermana –se burló Fred.

-Claro, los dejamos, tenemos que irnos.

* * *

Hermione observó a Ron, estaba sentado frente a ella, estaba recargado en la mesa, observando hacia un lado, Harry y Ginny aún no habían llegado al lugar, cosa que le reclamaría a Harry, la había arrastrado a ese lugar porque no quería estar solo completamente con Ginny, tenía la absurda idea de que ella había perdido recientemente todo el interés que antes había demostrado por él, cosa que le preocupaba, antes Ginny se interesaba más en él y lo que decía, ahora lo ignoraba y lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca, cosa que ella admiró, por fin había encontrado la manera de llamar la atención de Harry.

-Creo que ya se tardaron –gruñó Ron.

-Puedes tomar otra mesa si te incomoda compartir esta conmigo.

-Yo jamás dije que me incomodara, además, aunque quisiera, no creo que haya más lugar al cual irme.

-Esperaré a tu hermana y a Harry afuera, en ese caso, así podrás estar más tranquilo.

-Basta ya Hermione –se inclinó hasta ella –por lo menos hoy deberíamos evitar pelear, Ginny ha estado esperando esta cita desde que conoció a Harry.

-¿Es que crees que yo no lo sé? –frunció el ceño, se acomodó un poco los alborotados risos que aunque lo intentaba, parecían tener vida propia y hacían lo que querían.

-Bueno, en ese caso, deberíamos comportarnos como lo que somos.

Hermione se quedó callada y sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas, observó a otro lado y no dijo nada.

-Además, estoy aquí para hacerte un favor a ti también –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-¿Hacerme a mí un favor? –lo observó sin comprender.

-Ginny me dijo que su otra opción para ser chaperón era Cormac –torció una sonrisa.

-¿Y el favor en dónde está?

-¿Preferirías pasar una velada con Cormac? Oh bueno, a menos que sea él el chico que te gusta.

-¿Cormac? –Se burló –no lo creo, él no es la clase de chico que pudiese gustarme.

-¿No es la clase de chico que le gustaría al mejor promedio? –Sonrió burlón –entonces no sé que clase de gustos pueda tener Hermione Granger.

-Bueno, es que realmente tú no sabes mucho, así que ese tipo de cosas no sueles saberlas mucho.

-Pues tú tampoco sabes muchas cosas sobre mí y hay algunas otras que ni una súper cerebro sabría o adivinaría.

-¿El tipo de chicas que te gustan? –le sonrió.

-Puede ser, hagamos un trato, Herms –pronunció haciéndola sonreír –yo te digo que tipo de chicas me gustan y tú me dices que tipo de chicos te gustan ¿te parece un buen trato?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Por que creo que ya es justo que me digas quien es el idiota que te gusta –dijo molesto –por eso.

-Si no te digo es porque no te importa Ronald, por eso, son mis asuntos.

-Y por lo visto también son asuntos de Harry, porque él también lo sabe ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno, eso también es mi decisión a quien le digo y a quien no.

-¡Claro! Pero pensé que era también tu amigo.

-Hay muchas cosas de ti que yo no sé ¿no te recuerdo lo que dijiste?

-Ah…Eh…Sí, pero…

-Pero nada –gruñó.

-Debemos comportarnos como lo que somos.

Ron se inclinó sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella, Hermione se quedó quieta cuando él acarició su mejilla y sonrió de una manera un poco extraña, no se estaba burlando de ella, no estaba tratando de ser sarcástico.

-Mejores amigos –completó acercándose aun más al rostro de Hermione.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, **R0llercoster, VrenyaLunny, KattytoNebel, Cris, Meno, Crquet, KarenGriselBC.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Hermione sintió el aliento de Ron cerca de sus labios y se alejó un poco, de repente tenía demasiado calor.

-Supongo que deberíamos comportarnos así.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –su sonrisa se volvió un tanto burlona.

-Sí...

-Esa canción te gusta ¿cierto? Vayamos a bailar entonces.

Ron se puso de pie y tomo a Hermione de la mano para que se pusiera de pie y la guió a la pista, la castaña se quedó callada, ni siquiera conocía esa canción ¿cómo es que Ron podía pensar que la canción era de sus preferidas?

La hizo girar y la atrajo a él, la tomo de la cintura con firmeza, ni siquiera estaba nervioso como ella estaba, agradeció que Ron no viera su mano temblorosa cuando la puso en su hombro.

-Estás muy callada –pronunció Ron - y por lo regular te la pasa hablando.

-De las clases todo el tiempo.

-No es verdad, no creo que con las chicas platiques sólo de las clases, puedes hablar de los chicos ¿no?

-A menos que me estés queriendo decir que también te gustan los chicos, me pondré a parlotear sobre chicos.

-No es nada de eso, es sólo que por una vez en la vida no quiero pelear contigo Hermione, detesto que estés enojada conmigo, amo cuando le gritas a Harry y lo golpeas con tus libros, pero no cuando la furia es dirigida a mí, y más ¿sabes por qué?

-No, no lo sé, pero sería de ayuda que lo dijeras.

-Porque conmigo puedes durar semanas, meses enojada, pero tal parece que eres incapaz de durar un día enojada con Harry.

-Eso no es cierto Ronald, es sólo que Harry...bueno, a él lo veo como un hermano y...

-¿Y a mí como me ves?

La pregunta del pelirrojo hizo que Hermione se viera obligada a ver a otro lado, ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas, no volteo a verlo hasta que Ron tomo su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

-Es complicado Ron –musito.

-Lo prefieres a él, así de sencillo –se alejó un poco pero ella lo sostuvo de los brazos.

-Tu eres demasiado simple -lo observó seria –hay cosas que el mismo Harry no te ha contado Ron.

-Que se muere por mi hermana pero no lo admite porque no quiere que los gemelos lo torturen hasta que sepan que él es digno de la familia Weasley.

-Son sus sentimientos por la muerte de sus padres, hay cosas que tú no comprendes, tienes a tus padres Ron...

-Herms, tú también tienes a tus padres.

-Pero soy una chica Ronald, soy más empática que tú, la mayoría del tiempo...eres simple, la gente te observa y cree que no tienes problemas, que nada te preocupa, esa es la diferencia.

-Harry tiene a Sirius, que lo quiere como a un hijo.

-Pero no es su padre, esa es la inmensa diferencia, Ron, Harry trata de demostrar que no le afecta, pero le afecta.

-Bien, soy un mal amigo sólo porque no me siento con él a hablar de sus penas, el punto es Hermione, que Harry no puede hacer nada por cambiar el hecho de que sus padres murieron, y es muy triste que no valoré el esfuerzo que está haciendo Sirius, realmente se preocupa por el cómo sí fuera un hijo.

-Yo lo sé, pero por fortuna nosotros no sabemos que es no tener padres.

-Nosotros tampoco tenemos la culpa de eso, y creo que a Harry le agradé saber que de cierta forma te compadeces de él.

Hermione lo observo y sonrió, Ron podía ser un chico comprensible aunque diera la finta de que nada podía perturbar su felicidad y su vida, cuando giraron a causa de la música, observó a Ginny y a Harry sentados unas mesas más allá, hablaban tranquilamente, sin observarlos, eso hizo que se relajará, por lo menos, no se sentía acosada.

-Ni siquiera conozco esta canción –confesó la castaña.

-No te preocupes –susurró Ron a su oído –no le diré a nadie que hay algo que Hermione Granger no sabe –sonrió.

-Imagino que tú la conoces, al querer venir a bailar.

-En realidad tampoco la conozco, pero se me hizo un desperdicio no bailar, digo, después de todo me vi obligado a tomar clases con la profesora McGonagall –se quedó callado un instante y sonrió –no me imagino a Snape enseñando a Malfoy a bailar, ¿te imaginas? Ahora pon tu mano en mi cintura, Malfoy, y dancemos juntos hasta el Amanecer –bromeó moviéndose un poco más rápido con la música y haciendo reír a Hermione.

Dejaron de hablar, aunque eso no los separo ni detuvo el baile, Hermione se recargó en el pecho de Ron y lo seguía al ritmo lento de la melodía, eran los únicos que seguían en la pista, pero eso no la incómodo en ningún momento, a pesar de las miradas, la tranquilizaba saber que las miradas de Harry y Ginny estaban el uno con el otro y no en ellos.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar algo ¿o no tienes hambre?

-Tengo un poco de sed –admitió.

Se puso roja cuando él se alejó y el la sujetó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, al llegar a su mesa Ron jaló la silla para que ella se sentará ¿qué habían hecho con Ronald Weasley? Se preguntó Hermione.

* * *

Ginny entro a la escuela feliz, la cita de Hermione y Ron había sido un éxito, no podía creer que su hermano por primera vez se comportara como un caballero con Hermione, que al verla en el pasillo, podía notar que seguía embelesada con lo educado de Ronald.

-¿Cómo resulto todo? –preguntaron a sus espaldas.

-¿De qué hablas? –se giró sorprendida, pensó que Draco jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra, pero se relajó al ver que al parecer, no dejaría de molestarla tan fácil.

-La cita del idiota de tu hermano con la...

-Sabes que me molesta que te refieras a Hermione de esa forma.

-No me importa si te gusta o no, yo puedo referirme a ella como se me plazca, no creo que me defiendas cuando tu hermano, ella y el estúpido de Potter me insultan.

-Ella es mi amiga, por eso la defiendo, tú no eres...

-Ya sé –la interrumpió –sólo quería saber si el idiota de tu hermano siguió mi consejo.

-¿Tu consejo? –se burló.

-Sí, escuche cuando le pediste que fuera tu chaperón, y me topé con Granger cuando le decía a Parvati que Harry le pidió que fuera su chaperona, até unos cuantos hilos, y descubrí tu plan, no soy tan idiota, Ginevra.

-¿Debo sorprenderme?

-¿De qué te conozca tan bien que adivine tus planes? ¡Oh no lo sé! –exclamó con sarcasmo.

-No tengo humor para tus...

-Sabía que Potter no iba a ser de ayuda en tu plan, así que "Sin querer" choque con el idiota de tu hermano, me insultó, contesté, no se ofendió, le dije lo que escuche, y lo aconseje.

-Tú eres incapaz de aconsejar a alguien, Draco.

-Hay, sin duda, mucha diferencia entre San Potter y yo, Ginevra, y espero que te des cuenta de eso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Indagó seria.

-Porque tú querías sin duda que esa cita saliera bien, y si podía hacer algo a mi manera, para ayudarte, iba a hacerlo, ¿Qué importa si eres una tonta y necia? Eso no cambia nada, al menos para mí.

Ginny lo observó y le sonrió agradecida, Draco tenía maneras de llegar a ella, como él lo había dicho, muy a su manera, pero había intentado ayudarla, y había funcionado, porque fuera lo que fuera que le dijera a Ron, logró que fuera una cita agradable para Hermione.

-Punto a tu favor, Draco –sonrió.

-¿Punto a mi favor? –Interrogó sorprendido.

-Malfoy 1 / Potter 0.

Una sonrisa engreída pero satisfecha apareció en los labios de Draco, iba a abrir la boca pero se alejó cuando Ginny vio a Luna acercarse por el pasillo, Draco entendió a la perfección y continúo su camino.

-Por la sonrisa, imagino que las cosas con Harry salieron bastante bien el viernes, eres tan mal amiga que no fuiste buena para hablarme y contarme todo lo ocurrido, así que cuenta en este momento.

-Pues...Hermione la pasó muy bien, Ron se portó a la altura, no tengo quejas de él en esta ocasión.

-Eso es sorprendente, ¿Y a ti con Harry?

-Fue entretenido, no me quejo, pero...pudo estar mejor.

-Potter no se esfuerza lo suficiente por la chica.

Ginny le sonrió, quería decirle que comparado con Draco, Harry estaba quedándose muy atrás, y eso que apenas ib en el marcador Ginevra Weasley.

-Esa sonrisa es por otra cosa, que aún no me has dicho ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada, primero tengo que preguntarle algo a Ron y después te digo, porque no quiero decirte algo que tal vez no es cierto.

-De acuerdo, no pudiste preguntarle ayer o en la mañana.

-Apenas me entere, por eso no pude preguntarle nada.

-Buen punto, iré a mis clases, tu desarrolla el cuestionario que le harás a Ron.

Luna se alejó a su primera clase, y Ginny hizo lo mismo, no sabía cómo iba a preguntarle a Ron si en verdad Draco había interferido con su comportamiento, si era así, no le quedaría más que elevar el marcador dejando demasiado atrás a Harry.

-Srta. Weasley –le habló el profesor –la clase está aquí, en esta aula, no en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento –sonrió apenada.

Tenía que aclarar y terminar el asunto Harry/Draco antes de que sus notas bajaran tanto que igualará a Ron.

Camino por el pasillo, tomo a su hermano de la mano y lo jaló al patio, Ron la siguió con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sólo...quería saber que fue todo eso del viernes, entre Hermione y tú.

-ah, eso –se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió apenado –pensé que sería bueno comportarme con ella, ya sabes, no arruinar tu cita con Harry.

-No te creo –sentencio. En realidad quería que le dijera que Malfoy había intervenido.

-Bueno, un idiota me hizo ver que...tal vez...Hermione me agrade más que una simple amiga.

-¿Un idiota? –elevó una ceja esperanzada.

-Malfoy –gruño molesto –choque con él el viernes, discutimos, sus insultos no me importaron, estaba preocupado por tu cita, y de la nada él dijo que lo había escuchado, me dijo que sí Cormac estuviese en mi lugar él no desperdiciaría el tiempo con idioteces, que no jugaría limpio conmigo y que se comportaría de forma en que pudiese impresionarla, y...yo quería ser el que la impresionara y no Cormac, no otro –bajo la mirada para observar a su hermana.

-Te gusta Hermione –sonrió.

-Pero a ella le gusta otro imbécil y...

-Ron, me sorprende que dejaras que Malfoy te de consejos de amor –se burló.

-Ginny, Malfoy sale con tantas chicas a la vez, que es imposible que no sepa de lo que está hablando –la interrumpió un poco incómodo con el hecho de que Malfoy tuviera más experiencia que él con las mujeres –mientras le endulza el oído a una tonta, está guiñando el ojo a otra chica, sólo una tonta caería en las redes de Malfoy, pobres chicas ingenuas, y más, porque escuche a Goyle decirle a Crabbe que apostó con alguien a que conquistaba a una chica, que según él era la chica más difícil de conquistar, pero lo suficiente tonta como para caer al final con él.

Se alejó de ella y entro a la escuela, mientras ella se quedó ahí parada meditando en lo último que le había dicho su hermano, así que sólo era eso, una más de las conquistas de Malfoy.

-Tienes que practicar más antes de tomarme lo suficiente desprevenido como para abofetearme, Ginevra –le sonrió.

-Así que la insistencia y todo esto es porque apostaste a que podías conquistarme ¿no es así? –lo empujo molesta.

-¿Apostar a que te conquistaba? –se burló de ella, logrando molestarla.

-Oh, veo que te parece chistoso eso, no te preocupes, no volveré a darme mucha importancia contigo, Malfoy.

-Ahora estas molesta, no me digas, te lo dijo Potter ¿cierto?

-Harry te rompería la cara si supiera que la chica de la apuesta soy yo.

-Sería más fácil que tus hermanos gemelos pudiesen romperme la cara, o lograrán desprender un miembro de mi cuerpo antes de que Potter me rompiera la cara, todavía apuesto más por el idiota de... –se detuvo a mitad de la frase –ya veo, te lo dijo Ronald ¿no es cierto? –Frunció el ceño y se enfureció –es un hijo de...ni siquiera porque le ayudé con Granger –bufó.

-Lo estás admitiendo.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy admitiendo! Pero sí quieres que vaya y le reclamé lo haré, es más, le diré que la chica que quiero conquistar eres tú ¿te parece bien? –la sujetó e intentó caminar rumbo a la escuela.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -chilló y se soltó molesta.

-Pues entonces deja de creerle todo lo que dicen de mí.

-¿Por qué no creerle a mi hermano?

-Porque él y sus amigos se la pasan hablando mal de mí, ¿cuándo he hablado mal de ellos? Al menos en sus espaldas, todo lo que tengo que decirles, suelo decírselos en sus caras, tu misma lo viste con Potter.

Se quedó callada, en eso, tenía mucha razón, ella que recordara no había hablado mal ni inventado chismes de Ron, Harry o Hermione.

Draco 100 / Harry 0.

-Si lo que quieres es que le diga a toda la escuela que me gustas lo haré, entregaré volantes y es más, detendré a cada estudiante y le diré...

La misma Ginny se quedó sorprendida cuando de la nada se acercó a él y lo besó, Draco se destensó y la sujeto de la cintura, si hubiese intentado golpearlo y no besarlo, ¿Draco hubiera alcanzado a detenerla o lo tomaría por sorpresa al igual que ahora?

El movimiento de los labios de Draco fue rápido, desesperado, y necesitado de más contacto, porque cuando la pelirroja se separó, sus labios rozaron los de ella en busca de más contacto.

Ginny sonrió, jamás había visto a Draco tan desubicado como en ese momento, tenía los labios separados y estaba un poco agitado por la falta de oxígeno, se dejó besar de nuevo, sin la intención de separarse o detenerlo, pero el aire de sus pulmones había desaparecido de nueva cuenta, así que volvieron a separarse, poniendo ella una distancia aceptable entre ellos, los ojos grises de Malfoy brillaron al verla, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue alejarse, no quería darle explicaciones de por qué el beso, es más, no sabía por qué había terminado besándolo de esa manera, tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsiva cuando de Malfoy se tratara.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Luna.

-Hablando con Malfoy –contestó.

-Algo me dice que algo más que hablar –dijo sería sin mirarla – ¿qué te hizo ahora?

-Bueno, logro que Ronald se diera cuenta que le gusta Hermione.

La rebanada de pizza de Luna se resbaló de su mano y cayó en la orilla de la mesa terminado de caer en los jeans verde fluorescente de Luna.

-¿Qué él hizo qué? –los ojos de Luna estaban abiertos por completo.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí.

-¿Te lo dijo él? Porqué en ese caso...

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero Ron lo confirmó.

-Por dios, Malfoy hizo más que tú y Harry juntos, debería dedicarse a juntar parejas –se rió Luna divertida.

-Sí, imagino que le iría bien –comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pero explícame algo, Ginny ¿Por qué Malfoy le haría ver a Ron que está enamorado de Hermione? Ellos jamás se han llevado bien, y tal parece que ambos prefieren aventarse alguna maldición antes de entablar una charla como buenos amigos, así que no entiendo la razón por la cual Ronald le aceptaría un concejo, y más cuando ese consejo es un tanto personal.

-Lo mismo pregunté yo, a lo cual, Ronald respondió, que Draco sabe más que él de mujeres, así que sabe de lo que está hablando, además, completó la jugada diciendo lo que Cormac haría en su lugar, Ron no puede ver a Cormac desde que le quitó su lugar en el equipo ¿recuerdas eso?

-Creo que Ron no puede ver a Cormac desde que le quitó el lugar en el equipo y, peor, puso los ojos en su chica, créeme que veo a tu hermano y veo un psicópata completo que sin duda cometería un crimen pasional.

-Que miedo –se encogió de hombros Ginny.

-Ahora imagínate a Hermione, debe detenerse un poco por esa razón, yo lo haría –sonrió divertida.

-No creo que se detenga por mucho, lucía bastante cómoda con el hecho de pasar la velada con Ron a solas y no tener que soportar a un par de impertinentes como Harry y yo.

-Pudiese ser eso, o que fue lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de tus planes.

-No lo dudo, si Malfoy lo dedujo, que Hermione no lo hiciera ¿no lo crees?

-Bien dicho –sonrió Luna.

* * *

Harry observó a su amigo, estaba bastante serio, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, envidiaba que su amigo fuera tan bien correspondido en esos asuntos.

-Quita la cara de idiota, Ron –gruñó molesto.

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Ginny? –lo observó serio.

-¿Estás seguro que no te molesta que pretenda a tu hermana?

-Bueno, Ginny ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace años, así que ¿Qué puedo decir yo? Pero si yo fuera tú…

-No saldrías con Ginny –bromeó.

-No diría lo mismo de los gemelos, suelen ponerse un poco –hizo un ademán –pesados cuando saben que Ginny tiene pretendiente nuevo, no cualquiera encaja en la familia Weasley.

-¡He encajado bien por años en tu familia, Ron! –chilló en busca de apoyo.

-Como mi amigo, pero no como el novio de la pequeña Ginny, los gemelos fueron los niñeros de Ginny, son…no lo sé, se entienden a la perfección cuando torturar a los demás se trata, tiene una mente muy perversa para ser una chica.

-Lo aprendió conviviendo con los gemelos.

-O ellos lo aprendieron de ella, sus bromas fueron cada vez más pesadas conforme Ginny fue creciendo, no es que quiera asustarte –Ron se acercó un poco a su amigo y bajó la voz para que no lo oyeran –pero las bromas de los gemelos no solían ser tan elaboradas, bien planeadas, para que entiendas, no perfeccionaron bien sus bromas, hasta que Ginny aprendió a hablar bien, después de que ella habló, las bromas W&W se hicieron perfectas, si tú piensas que la esquivaste, incluso ellos ya tenían pensado que tú pensarías en esquivarla y terminas cayendo en la broma, sin importar lo que hagas, a la única que jamás le han jugado bromas es a ella, incluso mamá es víctima. Pero Ginevra Molly Weasley, jamás ha caído en una broma W&W.

Ron tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar una carcajada, a él jamás le habían quedado bien las bromas, siempre las estropeaba, pero esta vez Harry fue un blanco tan sencillo, que no soportó la idea de no bromear respecto a lo que le preocupaba, era obvio que Ginny no iba a permitir que los gemelos le arruinaran la relación que soñó por años, pero Harry parecía ignorar ese mensaje subliminal en la broma de Ron.

-¿Ella no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Decirme de qué? –indagó Ronald sorprendido.

-Últimamente la he notado…no lo sé, rara, ajena a nosotros, a mí, como que no le importa si estoy o no en tu casa, por ejemplo ahora, siempre solía estar en la misma habitación que nosotros, pero… ¿dónde está ahora?

-Harry, tienes que entender que Ginny ya no es la niña que se enamoró de ti, ya es una chica, y parte del crecer, implica tener deberes y obligaciones, y muchas cosas que hacer, comprende que no siempre puedes ser el centro de atención de Ginny.

-Creo que tienes razón, te volviste muy… ¿filosófico? –se burló.

-Es parte del estar enamorado.

Se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina por algo de comer, si algo que el amor no afectaba en Ron, era su enorme apetito, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, comer, desde que Cormac había ocupado su lugar en el equipo; se había dedicado a comer más de la cuenta, obligando a su cuerpo marcado, a ensancharse un poco.

-Deja de comer un momento, Ronald –lo regañó Ginny y le quitó la mitad del sándwich.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-No soy yo quien ya parece Jabba the hutt –palmeó la pansa de su hermano y sonrió divertida –gordo no vas a gustarle a Hermione –añadió haciendo que Ron dejara de fruncir el ceño por la comparación pasada –sólo piensa que te importa más, lucir como el clon de Jabba the hutt o conquistar a Hermione.

-Perdí mi lugar en el equipo –le recordó.

-Puedes hacer ejercicio de otras formas, no lo sé, buscar recuperar tu lugar y cuando lo hagas, ir hasta Hermione y decirle que fue gracias a ella que te propusiste recuperar tu lugar en el equipo.

-Va a darme una patada en el trasero y se irá.

-Puede ser, pero…también podrías intentar hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes por ella.

-Para que me envíe al demonio, olvídalo, Ginevra, no voy arruinar mi amistad por nada –salió de la cocina.

* * *

Hola, quiero agradecerles mucho por sus Reviews. T**he Darkness Princess, Hibari-sempai, VremyaLuny, KattytoNebel, R0llercoster, Cris, Crquet y Meno.**

Por cierto,** Hibari-sempai, **agradezco mucho tus observaciones, también había pensado darle más protagonismo a Pansy, es sólo que aun no llega ese momento, suena bien eso de Pansy involucrada con Harry, me lo pensaré mejor y posiblemente lo acomode dentro de la historia, perdón si mi ortografía, gramática, etc no es muy buena, pero intento irla mejorando conforme a los comentarios, para nada soy cerrada a la critica, por el contrario, me agrada saber las opiniones y así mismo ir mejorando. No soy muy buena en esto de las historias, pero hago el intento.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y apoyo a esta historia.

Att: _22Fahrenheit.-_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling**, y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Ginny negó y lo siguió a la sala, Ron se había dejado caer en el sofá, un tanto molesto, observó a Harry e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que le dijera algo para apoyarla, pero se puso de pie y la dirigió a la cocina de nuevo.

-Deberías convencerlo de que se lo diga a Hermione, en lugar de...

-Nosotros no podemos solucionar la vida amorosa de las personas, Ginny –contestó en un tono un poco brusco.

-Disculpa, por un momento te confundí con Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y de Hermione, pero ya vi que no.

-¿De nuevo me echarás en cara que nunca hago nada bueno por él?

-¿Qué has hecho por él que valga la pena?

-Pues eso no es tu problema, mi amistad con Ron no es tu problema, Ginevra, así de simple, y si Ron está convencido de que no le dirá a Hermione, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-Entonces no sirves para nada, no eres más que un idiota pretendiendo ser su amigo.

-Ya te dije que no es tu asunto, así que no te metas o le diré a Hermione lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Por qué discuten? –preguntó Fred y en un instante George se apareció.

-Ustedes no se metan –advirtió Harry.

-¿Qué no nos metamos? ¿Escuchamos bien?

Fred dio un paso molesto hasta Harry y se agachó para poder verlo bien.

-No vas a venir a MÍ casa a agredir a MÍ hermana.

-Así sea ella la que comience ¿no? –alegó en busca de comprensión.

-Así sea ella la que te golpee con un bate en la cabeza –advirtió el gemelo.

-Cálmate Fred –lo detuvo Ginny.

-No necesito que me defiendas –gruño molesto Harry.

-Es bueno saber que no necesitas su protección para verterlas con nosotros.

-Es ella la que...

-Ya basta –Ginny detuvo a Fred –es mi culpa por buscar ayuda con la persona equivocada, buscaré a alguien que sí esté dispuesto a ayudar.

-¿Y a quién le pedirás ayuda que sea más de provecho que yo?

-No lo sé, pero así como veo las cosas, incluso Malfoy es más de ayuda que tú.

-Claro, ve con el idiota de Malfoy, quiero ver cómo te manda lo bastante lejos con sólo acercarte, no creo que te deje ni dirigirle una palabra.

-¿Tan seguro estás de las cosas?

-Sí –sonrió con suficiencia.

Ginny subió hasta su habitación completamente furiosa, no entendía a Harry ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? La habían pasado bien, no entendía por qué esa actitud grosera con ella.

Volteo a la puerta cuando tocaron, dio la orden de pasar y Ronald se asomó.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa –contestó confundida –pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Harry?

-le pedí que se fuera, su discusión se escuchó hasta la sala, le dije que sí iba a estar en ese plan, que lo mejor sería que regresara a casa de Sirius, Ginny, él es mi amigo, pero antes que nada, tu eres mi hermana y no voy a permitir que nadie te grite, así sea mi mejor amigo, pero no quiero que mañana le dirijas la palabra a Malfoy para comprobar nada, ese idiota es...eso, un idiota, no quiero que te diga nada que amerite que le rompa todos los huesos.

* * *

Cambió sus libros aún molesta, su pelea con Harry había sido algo que no la había dejado dormir, por lo menos sabía que Malfoy no la trataría de esa forma.

Observó a Harry recargado en su casillero en la espera de que se acercara a Malfoy, cerró los ojos y suspiró, Draco perdería todos sus puntos si le hablaba de la misma manera que Harry.

El rubio ignoró a sus amigos cuando la vio acercarse, iba insegura e incómoda ante la mirada de Harry y la de Draco.

-Hola –murmuró tan bajo que dudo que alguien la escuchara.

-La chica Weasley –sonrió él, esa sonrisa torcida y engreída – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Ella sonrió, observo sobre su hombro la cara indignada de Harry, logrando que el rubio observara al enfurecido Harry, ya que Draco mismo había ofrecido su ayuda sin más.

-Tu, en nada –se burló y se alejó de él.

Draco 200 / Harry -100

Las clases fueron tan buenas, no pudo borrarse la sonrisa en un sólo momento, no sabía si realmente Draco la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba su ayuda y sólo necesitaba ser un poco amable con ella, fuera lo que fuera, Draco Malfoy no había dejado de impresionarla.

-¿Puedo saber la razón por la que me dejaste como un idiota frente a Potter?

-Draco –suspiró –lo siento, quería comprobar algo solamente.

-¿Qué era ese algo?

-Harry...bueno, le dije que debería ayudarme a convencer a Ron de decirle a Hermione lo que siente por ella...el punto es que discutimos, me dijo que yo no podía solucionar todo.

-¿Y sólo eso te dijo? ¿Por eso me dejaste como idiota? –Ginny observó a Draco, no se veía molesto, sólo estaba preguntando la historia.

-Me moleste y le dije que debería hacer algo lindo por Ron alguna vez, me dijo que no me metiera, que no eran mis asuntos, la discusión creció que los gemelos tuvieron que intervenir y Ron echo a Harry de la casa, me molesto tanto, le dije que tú eras más de ayuda que él, y me dijo que no era capaz de dirigirte una sola palabra sin que tú me...bueno, me insultarás.

-Tuvieron que intervenir los gemelos y el idiota de Ronald lo echo –repitió serio, tomo la mejilla de Ginny y la besó –puedo ser un idiota, pero yo elijo con quién no serlo –le otorgó un suave beso y se alejó.

Ginny volvió a sonreír, se le hizo costumbre muy rápido a Draco besarla, no era que le molestará o le incomodara, por el contrario, su humor mejoraba notablemente.

Caminó rumbo a la cafetería, Draco pasó junto a ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir la furia, lo vio acercarse a Harry, lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo girar y lo golpeo fuerte y directo a la nariz.

-¡Pero que mierda te pasa Malfoy! –chilló indignado Harry.

-¿A mí? A mi nada, pero espero que eso te enseñe que sí algunas personas no hacen nada, habremos unos que sí lo hacemos, te lo advierto –lo amenazó.

Se alejó de Harry aún furioso, Ginny observó a Harry y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable del puñetazo que Draco le había dado, al parecer, debió explicar el cómo y por qué habían intervenido los gemelos.

-Me imagino cual es la manzana de la discordia entre esos dos –soltó Luna junto a Ginny haciéndola brincar del susto.

-Me asustaste.

-¿Por qué Malfoy golpeó al Sr. popularidad?

-Es una larga historia.

-Estoy de suerte mi siguiente clase es literatura, podemos escuchar tu historia.

Observó a su amiga negar conforme le contaba lo ocurrido con Harry en su casa y con Draco el día de hoy, le sorprendió saber que Luna elogiaba lo que había hecho Malfoy a pesar de que según ella, el rubio le caía mal.

-Al menos Malfoy ha hecho pocas cosas a tu favor, creo que le tomaron sus buenos años instruir a Ron para comportarse como un caballero en la cita con Hermione, y sus buenos siglos hacerlo darse cuenta que está enamorado de Hermione.

-Tienes razón.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿Te afecta mucho la actitud de Harry contigo?

-No tanto así como afectarme, Harry ya no me interesa como antes, incluso me he cuestionado millones de veces si alguna vez me interesó realmente –observó a Luna

-¿Crees que Malfoy siempre te ha gustado?

-Tal vez, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi, se me retorció el estómago, lo atribuía a su arrogancia, me molestaba el verlo y eso que jamás me dirigió la palabra, sólo me observo de una forma que... – se quedó callada –¿crees que le gusté a Draco desde hace mucho tiempo o sea algo nuevo en él?

-Pues, ya que se están llevando tan bien, deberías preguntarle.

-No.

-¿por qué razón no?

-No lo sé, no estoy muy segura de querer escuchar eso, si me dice que es cosa de una semana apenas, creo que me decepcionaría.

-¿Quieres que Malfoy te diga que ha estado locamente enamorado de ti desde que te conoció a pesar de que tu babeabas por Harry? ¿Soy yo o eso es un poco injusto?

-Puede que lo sea un poco.

A pesar de que no fue tan necesario, no entraron a las demás clases, le sorprendía que a pesar de que tanto ella como Luna habían dicho aún inicio que sus pláticas no se enfocarían en Draco Malfoy, éste se las arreglará para hacerlas hablar por horas de él.

-Ginevra –volteo a ver a Ron.

-¿Ronald?

-Pensé que te había dicho que no quería...

-Malfoy ni siquiera me insulto –se defendió de inmediato –además tu amigo me veía con superioridad, y no me agrada eso, no voy a dejar que...

-Pero las cosas pueden ser diferentes, tal vez idiota de Malfoy...

-Es de mala educación hablar de quién no está presente, Weasley -Draco se recargó en los casilleros junto a Ginny.

-No estoy diciendo nada malo, y que sea falso.

-Te di un consejo con Granger, te vi tan preocupado, además, Cormac ya está avanzando, le pedirá que salga con él –Ron frunció el ceño por la información.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo planea hacer eso?

-En el juego, no sé cuál de todos, pero lo planea, es malo que le permitieras que te quitara el lugar en el equipo, y ahora que te quite a Granger, eres realmente patético, Weasley.

-Pues no es tu asunto si soy o no patético, nadie te ha preguntado nada.

-Tienes razón, pobre Granger, tener un pretendiente tan cobarde y...obeso como tu debe estar traumándola.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? –el rubio torció una sonrisa y la observó, y después a Ron.

-No voy a irme y que le faltes al respeto a mi hermana -advirtió Ron

-¿faltarle al respeto, dices? Si yo sólo quería invitarla a salir, no lo sé, un café o una cena –la observó, sus palabras pudieron sonar frías y cubiertas de sarcasmo, pero sus ojos demostraron que él realmente estaba ahí para eso, invitarla a salir.

-Primero te asesinó antes de que te acerques a mi hermana –la sujeto de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la escuela.

* * *

Ron entró furioso a la casa, Ginny sonrió divertida, sí que le afectaba mucho que Cormac fuera muy en serio con Hermione, le agrado la táctica de Draco, herir el tonto orgullo de Ron para hacerlo actuar.

-Tranquilo, no estás tan gordo –le palmeó la espalda.

-No es eso, no me importa estar como Jabba, aun así pudo tener unos momentos a Leia.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te importa?

-invitarte a salir –bufó –primero lo atropello con el auto de Papá antes de que eso pase, no me importa, y tampoco lo consideres para encelar a Harry, jamás te lo perdonaría, Ginevra.

Subió a su habitación, la pelirroja se dejó caer en el sofá, y pensar que juró que Ron no entendería el juego, no lo entendió en su plenitud, pero aun así, había captado parte de la intención.

Se levantó cuando sonó el timbre, pensó que sería Harry buscando a Ron, pero se quedó helada al ver a Draco frente a ella, observo sobre su hombro para ver si alguien se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –indago en voz baja.

-Te dije que quería invitarte a cenar, un café...

-Ginny –gritó George – ¿sabes dónde quedó el bote de pegamento?

-¿Bote de pegamento? -arqueó una ceja divertido.

-¡Sí! Está en mi habitación, ahora te lo llevo.

-¡Gracias!

Tomo a Draco de la mano y lo jalo hacia la casa cuando vio a Hermione acercarse, cerró y lo arrastró hasta su habitación de manera rápida, antes de que alguien pudiese verlos.

-¿No crees que es demasiado rápido traerme a tu habitación, Ginevra? –bromeó.

-No quiero que prefieras ir a la de los gemelos.

-Tienes razón, no quiero.

-Espera aquí, no abras a nadie.

-¿Y si alguien entra sin tocar? –Preguntó, Ginny lo observo y negó con una sonrisa divertida, había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella, al parecer.

-Eso no pasara.

Tomó un gran bote y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, un instante se quedó de pie en ese lugar, pero después se acercó a las fotografías que Ginny tenía sobre una estantería, en ninguna estaba con Harry, pero si con Neville Longbottom, si no se equivocaba, Neville había sido el primer novio de Ginny, habían salido un año completo a escondidas, con la mala suerte que tenía ese tipo, hubiese sido garantizado que los gemelos lo hubiesen matado en una de sus bromas.

Observó los trofeos, los posters, los discos, el enorme librero frente a la cama, ya no tenía más espacio así que los libros estaban amontonados en los huecos.

Giro cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, giro para ver a la pelirroja que se venía riendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Son todos unos ingenuos, pensaron que caería en su broma, pero yo se las dije hace años, no soy tan tonta.

-Se nota, ahora si ¿podemos ir a algún sitio?

-No lo creo, Ron está enfadado por lo que pensó que bromeabas, no quiero darle motivos.

-¿Motivos? ¿No crees que te dejas manipular un poco por tus hermanos?

-¿Yo manipulada? –Sonrió divertida –eso no pasa, hay cosas que yo prefiero no hacer, a pesar de que pelemos todo el tiempo, y sea bastante pesada, adoro a Ron, él siempre ha estado para mí en todos los momentos, y no me gustaría...

-No saldrás conmigo porque Ronald no quiere, pero si con Harry porque él lo aprueba.

-Harry es aprobado en esta casa sólo porque es amigo de Ron, en el momento en que descubra sus intenciones conmigo, si es que lo hace o si tiene algunas, ellos entrarán a la segunda fase, a mis novios no les ha tocado fácil con lo chiflados que están mis hermanos.

-Todos los Weasley están un tanto deschavetados ¿no lo crees?

-¿No te has dado cuenta que tienes a una Weasley enfrente?

-La más atractiva de los Weasley, por cierto.

-No creo que sea el lugar más correcto para eso ahora, Draco –lo alejó cuando intentó besarla.

-¿Tengo que recordarte quien me trajo aquí?

-Hermione y Ron están en la sala, fue tu mala idea lo que nos dejó aquí.

-¿Qué hace esa foto de Longbottom ahí? -señaló frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre me ha gustado esa foto de Neville ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Sí –admitió.

-¿Cuantas fotos de Pansy hay en tu habitación Malfoy? –lo observó acusadora mente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sé que es algo serio cuando me llamas por mi apellido –sonrió –pero puedes estar tranquila, Ginevra, no tengo ninguna foto de Pansy en mi habitación.

-Supongo que tengo que creerte.

-cuando quieras puedo darte una visita guiada por mi habitación, sólo es cuestión de que lo pidas, si quieres ya mismo, así no podré esconder nada.

-Sería una buena idea ahora que lo propones.

-Bien –la tomo de la mano pero ella se resistió.

-Ron y Hermione en la sala ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo ahora que no podemos movernos de tu habitación? –Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron de un rojo intenso –no seas pervertida, Ginevra Weasley –besó sus labios y después el cuello de Ginny, haciendo que ésta cerrará los ojos un instante.

* * *

-¿Cómo está Ginny? –preguntó Hermione cuando Ron se quedó callado.

-Bien, supongo, la verdad no lo sé, desde que nos topamos con Malfoy a la salida y bromeo con invitarla a salir, mi humor empeoró un poco, le advertí que las cosas no irían muy bien si ella aceptaba esa invitación.

-¿Es en serio? Ginny jamás saldría con Malfoy, Ronald, lo odia, incluso igual que tú o Harry.

-¿Es acaso que tú no lo odias? Te recuerdo que…

-Malfoy no es nadie como para preocuparme por él o sus insultos, simplemente lo ignoro, no voy a permitir que arruine mi vida con su presencia, lo ignoraré hasta el resto de mis días, simple, pero efectivo.

-Pero no es mi caso, cada que lo veo, quiero patearlo hasta la muerte, y ahora más, sólo imaginar que algo entre él y Ginny, me hierve la sangre, él es tan despreciable, miserable, manipulador, que odiaría que mi hermanita terminara en sus garras.

-De nuevo no estás confiando en el sentido común de Ginny, no creo que ella sea presa fácil, además, ya te lo dije, desde que nosotros le contábamos como era convivir con Malfoy desarrolló cierto desprecio por él.

-En eso tienes razón, además, no es como si Draco Malfoy estuviera pensando en serio salir con Ginny ¿no es así? Creo que él preferiría asesinarse que salir con ella; digo, es una Weasley, los Malfoy y los Weasley tenemos una riña interminable, ellos nos odian y nosotros no se la ponemos fácil.

Ron se relajó después de meditarlo todo, Hermione había logrado que su cabeza se enfriara respecto al tema, así que se recostó en el sofá colocando la cabeza en las piernas de la castaña, Ron sonrió al ver su desconcierto y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Crees que soy demasiado gordo? –la observó.

-¿Demasiado comparado con qué? –Sonrió.

-Jabba the hutt.

-Bueno –meditó un segundo –creo que aun te falta medio gramo para estar como Jabba.

-Que graciosa –sonrió Ron al verla sonreír.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –Hermione acarició la melena de Ron de manera inconsciente.

-Bueno, quiero…preguntarte tu opinión como chica.

-Al menos ya reconoces que soy una chica –bromeó la castaña.

-Lo sé, bueno, ¿Tú saldrías con un tipo gordo como yo?

-Tú no estás gordo, Ronald –contestó burlona.

-Y tú no has contestado mi pregunta.

-Tu atención va mejorando cada vez.

-Y tu técnica de persuasión va cada vez mala, contesta.

-Como tú no estás gordo, no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Aun así saldrías conmigo?

-Sí, supongo que sí ¿Por qué? –lo observó atenta y él sonrió.

-Porque me preguntaba ¿qué tan dispuestas estabas a repetir la chaperonada de Ginny y Harry?

-¿Volverán a salir? Me sorprende porque…

-Herms, estás divagando ¿lo notaste?

-Lo siento, es que…no entiendo como…

-Una cita –la interrumpió –una cita entre tú y yo, sin molestos chaperones.

-Ahm… -bajó la vista, no quería que Ron notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Eso es un no?

-No, es un, me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo.

-Entonces es un sí.

-Sí, es un sí, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque me encantó pasar tiempo contigo sin que Harry se metiera en nuestra plática porque cree que lo hemos ignorado lo suficiente.

-Pasamos tiempo juntos, Ron, vengo a tu casa seis días de los siete que tiene la semana.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, por aquí merodea gente conocida, en un lugar podremos hablar, beber, comer, hacer cosas normales, pero sin gente que nos interrumpa cada cinco segundos.

Se incorporó en un movimiento fluido y se acercó a ella.

-Promete que no me golpearas –sonrió

-¿Pero por qué rayos abría de golpear….?

El corazón de la castaña latió tan aprisa bombeando su sangre más rápido de lo que debería, los labios de Ron se habían apoderado de los de ella en un segundo ¿Cómo había pasado esto tan rápido? Jamás pensó que el pelirrojo sintiera lo más mínimo por ella al menos de esa manera, pensó que lo que Ronald sentía por ella no era más que una amistad.

Estaba equivocada, porque en ese mismo momento, Ron había dejado de ser un simple amigo, al igual que ella para él.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, **VremyaLuny, Crquet, Meno, Cris, KattytoNebel y R0llercoster.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling **y son utilizados sin intención de lucro alguno.

* * *

Ginny bajó lentamente cuando no escucho ruido en la sala, Draco iba detrás de ella, la pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente al comienzo de la escalera haciendo que el rubio chocara con ella.

-Sí que Ronald no pierde el tiempo ¿no lo crees?

-Shhh –lo golpeó en el estómago.

-Están tan entretenidos que no nos notarán salir.

-Ginny...

-Vamos.

Regresó corriendo hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta de inmediato, observo a Draco y negó cuando lo vio sonreír.

-No le veo nada gracioso a esto –gruñó.

-Me estas ocultando como si fuera un perro callejero al cual quieres esconder de tus padres para evitar una reprimenda.

-Técnicamente es lo que eres, o lo que estoy haciendo, no quiero que te dejen medio muerto mis hermanos.

-Eso no pasara –caminó hasta la cama y se recostó –estoy seguro de que tus hermanos me adoran, es sólo que no lo admiten por Potter.

-Creo que tu ego es suficiente –sonrió Ginny.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, _cariño_, estás en tu habitación, toma tu lugar junto a mí.

-No lo creo.

Se recargó en su tocador y lo miro atenta, Draco se veía bastante cómodo, se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y cruzó los talones.

-¿Segura que quieres quedarte ahí de pie?

-Demasiado segura, a decir verdad.

-¿Entonces quieres que me una a ti?

-Mejor usa tu cabezota para solucionar el cómo te sacare de aquí antes de que se den cuenta.

-Creo que tendrás que darme asilo en tu habitación, me encanta la idea de que la cama sea tan cómoda.

-Imagino las satisfacción que debe darte, de seguro duermes en una mazmorra -soltó haciéndolo sonreír.

No sabía si sorprenderse o molestarse por el hecho de que no logrará molestarlo, siempre lo hacía sonreír, pero no molestarse.

-Y tú en una torre, ya sabes, como rapunzel –se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta ella, acaricio su mejilla y volvió a besarla.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron desde la cintura de la pelirroja hasta las caderas, la atrajo más a su cuerpo, ella rodeó el cuello del rubio.

-¡Ginevra! –escuchó una voz muy familiar al otro lado de la puerta, la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? –indagó Draco.

-Es mi mamá –respondió incrédula –se supone que retrasaron su regreso.

-¿Y qué que sea tu madre? No pensé que le tuvieras miedo a alguien.

-¡Es mi mamá! Como se nota que no la conoces.

-La he visto un par de veces y...

-¡La ventana! –Exclamó de repente –sal por la ventana.

-¿Qué? Tú tienes que estar bromeando, no pienso salir por la ventana, ni que fuera un ladrón.

-Pues tienes que salir por algún lado, y ya que fuiste lo suficiente imprudente como para venir a mi casa, te toca salir por la ventana

-Pero...

-No seas una señorita, Draco

Lo empujó para que saliera, Ginny terminó por aventarlo para que terminara de salir, y cerró justo a tiempo cuando su madre entró al cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto haces? –su madre la observo seria.

-No es nada, sólo cerré la ventana, me dio un poco de frío, pero... ¿Qué no habían retrasado su regreso?

-Le hablaron a tu padre del trabajo, muchas vacaciones, dijeron.

-Supongo que tienen razón, ya los extrañaba –sonrió.

-Es lo mínimo que esperaba, pero baja, iremos a cenar fuera.

-¿seguros que no quieren descansar?

-Muy seguros, tenemos que ponernos al día en todo lo que ha pasado en esta casa, Percy tiene muchas quejas, por el testamento que desdobló hace unos momentos en la planta baja.

-Él de todo se queja.

-No te mencionó en el summary.

-Él es un encanto –sonrió la chica y caminó hasta la puerta no sin antes echar otro vistazo sobre su hombro a la ventana, por fortuna, Draco ya no se veía.

Bajaron rápidamente, Ron, Hermione hablaban con los gemelos, por su postura, adivino que nadie más los había visto besándose, pero aun así estaban nerviosos, así que eso la hizo sonreír.

-Sonríes ¿a qué debemos tu buen humor? –preguntó Percy.

-¿Dices qué tengo que tener el ceño fruncido aunque mis papás estén aquí? ¿Qué clase de hijo eres?

-Aún creemos que otros pelirrojos lo olvidaron en el hospital, y como vieron a mis papás, pensaron que lo habían extraviado, papá insistió que no era de ellos, pero mamá pensó que podría ser un buen mozo –se burló Fred.

-Eso explica porque soy el más listo y talentoso de esta familia.

-¿Disculpa? –Percy se puso rojo.

-Bien, ya que Hermione está aquí, que alguien le hable a Harry y lo invite a cenar con nosotros.

-No lo creo mamá –se cruzó de brazos George.

-¿Y por qué razón no? –miró a sus hijos y después depositó la mirada en la castaña, que dudó un segundo.

-Los gemelos están enojados con Harry porque discutió con Ginny, y…Ronald lo corrió de la casa.

-¿Discutir? –Observó a su hija –Ginny, cariño, quedamos en que dejaría de molestarte el hecho de que Harry sale con Cho, no puedes gruñirle por eso.

-En realidad me da igual si Harry sale con Cho o quien sea, no me importa, pero le pedí ayuda en algo y se negó, así que posiblemente yo me exaltara y eso hiciera exaltarse a él…

-Pero no va a venir aquí y decirle de cosas a mi hermana –repuso Fred.

-En esta ocasión –intervino Percy y sus orejas enrojecieron cuando los gemelos le miraron en advertencia –no me interrumpan, esta vez estoy de su lado, cabezas de chorlito –gruñó.

-bueno, hasta el san Percy está de acuerdo, así que hicimos bien en golpearlo con el bate hasta que éste se quebró.

-¿Cuál de los dos? –indagó preocupada Molly.

-Harry no es tan resistente, ya sabes, chilló desesperado hasta que algo hizo _Clic_, ya después no sintió nada, al parecer –sonrieron los gemelos.

-Pues ahora, ¿Qué voy a decirle a Sirius? –se cubrió el rostro.

-Que Harry no es tan resistente como pensábamos, que sus padres debieron estar jugando y accidentalmente lo hicieron –opinó George.

-¡Accidentalmente quedarán castigados!

-Vamos mamá, estábamos bromeando, el chaparro de gafas redondas no ha provocado en serio nuestra ira W&W –sonrió Fred satisfecho –ayudarás a planear la golpiza cuando eso ocurra

-Es mejor que vayamos a comer.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Ginny no dijo nada cuando notó las miradas entre Ron y Hermione, aunque le sorprendió que nadie más lo notara, Hermione se ponía roja cada cinco segundos por esas miradas que después de rato, comenzaron a sentirse incómodas.

-Mira, Mira, Draco, quienes están aquí, me sorprende que les alcance para venir a un lugar como este.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Lucius? –la vista de todos se enfocó en ellos, menos la de Ginny, siguió comiendo tranquilamente

-Lo más probable es que sea… -Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo en su insulto cuando la pelirroja levantó la vista para observarlo y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Draco? –Sonrió Ginny –se rumora en la escuela que te encanta escabullirte por las ventanas de las chicas como un vil ladrón.

-¿Eso se dice? ¿Es acaso que he salido de tu ventana como para que estés muy segura de que suelo salir así de la casa de las chicas?

-¡Eres un…!

-Calma, Ron –dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie al igual que su hermano.

-Es mejor que nos marchemos, no quiero arriesgarme a que se me pegue…lo común si estoy demasiado tiempo aquí, vamos, Draco.

-Te veré después, Weasley –levantó las cejas en un gesto intimidante que sólo la hizo reír.

-Te estaré esperando, no te tengo miedo, Malfoy –se burló.

-Eso veremos –sus ojos grises brillaron haciendo que Ginny se mordiera el labio de forma inconsciente.

-¡Es un maldito imbécil! –vociferó Ron molesto.

-Sólo dales por su lado, es todo.

-¿De dónde surgió el rumor? –La observó Hermione –yo no he escuchado nada en la escuela, y créeme que las chicas cuentan todo aunque no esté interesada en escucharlo.

-Es algo que dijo Luna –mintió –nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabes, es Luna.

-En eso tienes razón –admitió Hermione

-Aun así ¿vieron la cara de Lucius cuando Ginny le dijo eso a Draco? –Se burló su padre –bien hecho, cariño.

-La instruimos muy bien en eso de "Los Weasley odiamos a los Malfoy, y los Malfoy odian a los Weasley", hasta el momento la guerra va uno cero, favor Weasley, gracias a Ginny –aseguró Fred.

-Supongo que debo sentirme halagada –levantó la vista hasta donde Draco y su padre habían tomado asiento, Draco ya la observaba.

* * *

-¿Te divertiste anoche? –Ginny volteo a ver si alguien más los observaba.

-Realmente fue una cena entretenida, extrañaba a mis padres.

-Sí, pude notarlo ¿a qué se debió ese comentario?

-¿Qué crees que diría tu padre cuando no nos hubieses insultado como es tu costumbre?

-Se me hace tan natural insultar a tus hermanos, tanto, como respirar.

-Es una desventaja que tu no tengas como para poder insultarlos ¿cierto?

-Draco –interrumpió Pansy y se acercó a ellos -¿qué se te ofrece, Weasley?

-En…

-A nadie le importa –sujetó a Draco y lo jaló.

-¡Entonces no veo la razón del preguntar! –Le gritó molesta al ver que él no oponía resistencia al ser jalado por Pansy –idiota –murmuró.

-Tan temprano y ya de mal humor ¿he? –sonrió Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó molesta.

-bueno, quería…

-En realidad, no me importa –cerró su casillero y se alejó.

-¿Qué pudieron decirte que te dejaron de tan mal humor? –la siguió.

-Harry, realmente no quiero hablar contigo ¿entiendes? Quiero que me dejes en paz.

-Sólo quería disculparme contigo por comportarme como un idiota, es que…ahora…realmente no sé cómo comportarme cuando estoy contigo.

-Eso jamás te había sido un problema.

-Ya lo sé, pero antes eras la pequeña Ginny, ya no eres tan pequeña y…

-Jamás has sido un gran orador, así que resume lo que quieres y dilo, que voy a llegar tarde a clases.

-Bueno ¿podemos hablar a la hora del almuerzo?

-¿Para eso tanto relajo? –Negó ofuscada –está bien, Harry, hablaremos en la hora del almuerzo.

Se sentó junto a Luna que no dijo nada, del humor que estaba, si se le ocurría un mal chiste, corría el riesgo de que explotara, así que sólo le sonrío y miró al frente.

-No opuso resistencia –le recriminó.

-¿Qué o quién? –hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

-Se acerca para charlar conmigo y cuando llega Pansy, no opone resistencia y se va con ella ¿cómo es posible?

-Porque ustedes no están saliendo, y…si no lo recuerdas, Pansy es su novia.

-¿Entonces cuál es la razón por la que me sigue persiguiendo, si no deja a Pansy?

-Baja la voz –le sonrió –y fuiste tú, la que dijo que no le molestaba el hecho de que él saliera con Pansy, o con otras.

-Y no me molesta, es sólo que…me molestó que ni siquiera se disculpara.

-Ginny, Draco Malfoy ha pasado media existencia insultándote a ti y a tu familia ¿Qué crees que piense Pansy si de la nada se disculpa?

-Pues fue el mismo Draco Malfoy el que me dijo que si yo quería, podría decirle a cada miembro de la escuela que yo le gustaba, así que algo anda mal con los cables que le van al cerebro.

-Mi opinión personal, y como tu mejor amiga, digo que estás más que celosa, estás echando chispas, Ginny, por algo que disculpa, al menos, para mí, no es la gran cosa.

-Claro, porque no te lo hizo a ti el chico que te gusta y al que según él, tú le gustas, excepto cuando tiene a alguno de sus amigos cerca.

-Pues, yo creí que pensabas igual que él, mantener su "relación" en completo anonimato.

-No es ninguna relación.

-¿Ves cómo a ti también se te confunden los cables del cerebro? –Frunció el ceño –te estás quejando de algo que hizo Draco, pero…tú estás actuando igual que él, no sé cómo te pones a criticarlo.

-Fue una grosería, después de todo, insultándome o no, estábamos teniendo una conversación.

-Olvidé que cuando los celos atacan, todo lo demás carece de lógica ¿cierto Ginevra? –Negó molesta –ahora, si no te molesta, quiero poner atención a mi clase.

-Mala amiga –respondió pero sólo le causo risa a Luna.

* * *

-La cena de anoche fue de lo más incómoda –suspiró Ron recargado en el casillero.

-No puedo coincidir, no fui –contestó serio Harry.

-Mamá iba a invitarte.

-Pero al final no –concluyó.

-Los gemelos se negaron, Ginny se negó, incluso Percy.

-¿Y tú? –lo observó de soslayo.

-Deja de ponerme entre la espada y la pared, Harry, eres mi amigo, pero ella es mi hermana, y la forma en la que le hablaste ni a mí me gustó.

-Ella cree que jamás en la historia he hecho algo bueno por ti –aventó el libro de mal modo al casillero.

-Ella sólo te estaba sugiriendo que me ayudaras a animarme a decirle a Hermione lo que siento por ella.

-Pues sí, pero su forma de solicitarlo tampoco fue la mejor manera en la que pudo pedirlo.

-¿Querías que te llevara a una cena romántica y te pidiera ayuda con mis asuntos románticos?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho TUS asuntos románticos, ella…

-¡Ella es mi hermana, Harry! Me siento un poco halagado de que se preocupe por mis sentimientos atrofiados, como los llamaría Hermione.

-Pues sí, pero ella no puede ponerte todo en bandeja de plata ¿comprendes?

-Sí, ella sólo te estaba pidiendo que tuvieras una plática muy seria conmigo.

-Como si eso funcionara en tu cabeza de roca.

-Bueno, no te he contado que…besé a Hermione.

-Sí, además de… ¿Qué?

-Malfoy me dijo que Cormac quería declarársele a Hermione, que tenía que actuar.

-¿Desde cuando hablas con Malfoy? –lo encaró –no, ya sé, tengo una mejor pregunta ¿desde cuándo, precisamente tú, sigues los consejos de Malfoy?

-Bueno…

-Para tu información, Cormac jamás ha pensado en hacer eso, lo tengo que escuchar alardear de cada idiotez que él piensa que es el mejor plan, pero jamás he escuchado eso, así que te vio la cara de idiota.

-Estas de un humor que no te comprendo, además, tú debiste quedarte hasta la parte de _Besé a Hermione _y ser feliz como nuestro amigo que eres.

-Sí, la besaste ¿y qué? Que la besaras no significa que ella sienta algo por ti, y a lo mejor esa cena se volvió incómoda porque ella no encuentra la mejor manera de decirte que no le gustas, y que ese beso no significó nada para ella como piensas que significó, su vida no gira entorno a si la besas o no, Ronald.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé, pero crees que siendo la ex novia del campeón Viktor Krum su mundo colapsará porque su tonto amigo de la infancia la besó, creo que necesitas ubicarte en la realidad, Ron, a Hermione no le importas.

Ron observó a su amigo alejarse, no sabía que pensar respecto a lo que le había dicho, si era cierto o no, después de todo, Hermione siempre le tenía más confianza a Harry que a él, por alguna extraña razón, y también era cierto que no le había contestado ni un solo mensaje después de ese beso.

* * *

-Oh no –se quejó Luna –acaso es algo así como el día de: _Consuela a los Weasley._

-Pues tendrías que –se quejó y se recostó en la banca de la mesa de la cafetería dejando su cabeza en las piernas de Luna.

-¿Por qué estás así? –interrogó la rubia un poco ruborizada.

-Problemas con los amigos, nada nuevo ¿Por qué el día de consuela a los Weasley?

-Tu hermana está de un humor mírame y no me toques.

-Ahora comprendo porque Harry está del mismo humor.

-¿Harry? Ginny se acaba de ir de aquí para hablar con él, no entiendo porque él puede estar de mal humor antes de hablar con ella.

-Tal vez lo que le quiere decir no es tan fácil ¿no?

-A menos que se le piense declarar en estos malos momentos…

Ron se levantó y observó a Luna, que también lo observó sorprendida por lo que había dicho, aunque…no creían que Harry tuviese tanto valor como para enfrentar a Ginny con algo así, y más, si la veía tan furiosa como estaba desde la mañana por culpa de Draco.

-Yo la buscaré afuera –dijo Ron y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

* * *

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Lovegood? –Luna giró a ver a Draco.

-¿Has visto a Ginny por aquí? –su voz sonó brusca, tal y como quería para que no pensara que le agradaba ahora que pretendía a su mejor amiga.

-No, pero no puedo creer que alguien como tú la pierda –sonrió

-Oh disculpa, es que creo que se ha puesto una capa de invisibilidad y te está buscando para partirte la cara, por mi recomendación.

-Ella jamás haría algo así –contestó con una ligera risita engreída.

-Después de lo de esta mañana, tal vez te mande más al lado oscuro sin importarle mucho.

-¿Te dijo algo de esta mañana? –su semblante cambió por uno preocupado.

-Si no te importa, la estoy buscando, y es urgente.

-¿Pasó algo? –Luna lo observó, tal vez si encelaba al rubio lo suficiente como para que la ayudara a encontrar a su amiga, detendría una masacre escolar.

-Harry va a proponerle que salga con él.

-¿Potter? ¿Aún no se da cuenta que no importa lo que haga jamás la tendrá de vuelta?

-Lo dices como si ella…sabes, como es cierto que tú y ella no salen, y tú tienes a Pansy, ella no tiene por qué rechazar a Harry, después de todo… ¿A quién le compuso una canción? –sonrió –no creas que tienes a Ginny segura, Malfoy, mira lo que le pasó a Harry, tan segura la tenía, que ahora está miles de kilómetros alejada de él, no te pase lo mismo, porque yo no te creo el hecho de que realmente sientes algo por ella.

-¿Entonces qué hago según tú?

-Que de la noche a la mañana estés siendo más amable y ayudándola a solucionar algunas cosas, no quiere decir que realmente estés jugando limpio, no te creo, y no voy a dejar a Ginny en tus garras.

-¡En las mías no pero las de San Potter sí! –gritó enfurecido haciendo que todos se detuvieran en el corredor y los observaran.

-Harry es mejor persona que tú, y vale mucho más la pena, Malfoy.

-Pues estás tirando del lado equivocado de la soga, Lovegood, y cuando te estrelles contra el fango…

-Ese será mi asunto, no tuyo, y que no tire de tu lado de la soga, no significa que esté del lado equivocado, porque te dejaré algo muy en claro, mi lado de la soga está junto al de Ginny, ni del tuyo, ni del de Harry.

-Pues una de tus manos está ayudando a alguno de los dos, y esa mano, te lo aseguro, está del lado equivocado, Lovegood.

-Tus trucos tontos no funcionan conmigo como con ella, sólo para aclararte.

-Mira –suspiró –tienes razón en que no soy como el idiota de Potter, ni su amiga Granger ni como el idiota de su hermano, lo mío es de frente, no necesito ir poniendo en contra a las personas para sentirme satisfecho, yo jamás le he hecho nada y no la pondría en contra de Potter, tampoco, porque si quisiera, ya lo hubiese hecho.

-No creas que influyes tanto en ella como para eso, Malfoy, no eres tan importante en su vida.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero yo no hablo sólo por hablarlo, si le dijera todo sobre Potter, ten por seguro que le fundamentaría todo lo que le dijera, sin embargo, mi enemistad con Potter, desde que nos conocimos, ha trascendido a personas que no tendría por qué, y no me importa eso, sólo me importa que ella sepa que no soy lo que el idiota de Harry Potter le ha hecho creer.

Luna se alejó molesta, Draco Malfoy sí que sabía cómo exasperar a las personas, era algo así como un súper poder.

* * *

Hola, bueno, Pues perdón la tardanza en actualizar y muchas gracias por sus Reviews, **Cris, Meno, KattytoNebel, Crquet, The darknes princess y R0llercoster.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad Intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos incrédula, no podía creer que Harry hubiese hecho algo así, después de lo que le había costado que Ron hiciera algo con referente a sus sentimientos, se puso roja del coraje y sin pensarlo, su mano se estrelló en el rostro de Harry.

– ¿En serio? –indagó Harry observándola incrédulo.

–Muy en serio, no puedo creer que fueras tan...imbécil –le gruñó

–Estaba molesto, ya sé que actúe de una forma incorrecta y por eso te lo dije, porque quería que lo supieras por mí y no por Ron.

–Gracias por la honestidad –contesto.

–Tampoco es para que reacciones así, no sé cuál es tu obsesión porque ellos salgan.

–No, no es ninguna obsesión, es mi hermano, quiero que sea feliz, y obvio que quiero lo mejor para él, pero es algo que tú no puedes entender ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tienes familia.

Harry se tensó ante el comentario de Ginny, y en ese instante ella se sintió la peor persona del mundo, Harry movió la cabeza negativamente y se giró para irse.

–Harry, yo...en serio lo siento.

–Jamás pensé que fueras tan cruel ¿Qué eres ahora, Ginevra? ¿La versión femenina de Draco Malfoy?

–No, claro que no –suspiró.

–Pues parece otra cosa, tal vez deberías ir y suplicar unirte al grupo de Pansy.

–Siento haberte dicho eso, pero creo que estas exagerando, Harry.

– ¿en serio lo crees? Vaya, eso es impensable, lo dice la chica que acaba de golpearme porque le dije a su hermano que la vida de Hermione no gira entorno a él, además ¿qué importa que hiciera un comentario cruel sobre que nadie me quiere? Al fin, me encanta ser el centro de atención cuando se trata de que la gente me eche en cara que no tengo familia, que mis padres están muertos, la familia de mi madre no quiere ni verme y la única persona que se preocupa por mí, es mi padrino.

Se alejó molesto, no podía creer que fuera capaz de decirle eso, caminó rumbo a la cafetería, pero cambio de recorrido al ver a Draco y a Luna a lo lejos, tal vez se estaban peleando por que todo mundo los observaban, al menos los que estaban por ese lugar.

–Puedes creer lo que quieras, tu juicio está tan desequilibrado que a veces me pregunto si tu madre no se llevó algo más que su vida en ese accidente –le soltó Draco.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Ginny molesta.

–No hace falta que te lo repita ¿o sí? –La observó Luna –Aún no sé por qué razón lo prefieres sobre Harry ahora, Ginevra, por lo menos Harry es incapaz de herir los sentimientos de alguien de ese modo.

Los ojos chocolate de Ginny se posaron sobre los ojos de Draco, estaban increíblemente grises, brillaban en furia y estaban fríos, no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento en sus ojos por haber dicho algo así, su corazón dio un vuelco, así debieron lucir los suyos cuando le dijo algo similar a Harry.

Observó a su amiga suplicando disculpas en nombre de Malfoy, pero no le funcionó, Draco no las ofreció, y aunque lo hiciera, sabrían que no eran sinceras, él siempre decía lo que pensaba, a veces, casi siempre, sin pensar antes de hablar, ¿cómo es que ese chico le gustaba? ¿Cómo se fijó en él pensando que era diferente a lo que Harry y su hermano siempre decían?

–No me hables –sentenció Luna cuando Ginny se disponía a hablar de nuevo.

–Volvemos a tu mal juicio –se apresuró a intervenir Malfoy –el que te ha insultado he sido yo, ella no habló.

–Mi juicio está tan fuera de balance, ya lo sé ¿y sabes qué?

–No me importa –le dijo Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Luna se alejó del pasillo molesta, dejando a Draco y a Ginny frente a frente, sólo que la chica bajó el rostro avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, parecían dos enormes esferas rojas brillantes, apretó las manos en puños para contener las lágrimas, tal vez se estaba volviendo igual de antipática y engreída que él, por esa razón le gustaba tanto.

–Así que _Harry Potter_ se te declaró –pronunció cada palabra con pesadez, pero con un odio puro resaltó en el nombre propio.

–No –respondió en tono seco –no, no lo hizo.

–Veo que eso te decepciona mucho –gruñó.

– ¿Por qué no me decepcionaría? Después de todo, tengo tanto tiempo esperando esas palabras de Harry.

–Sabes que realmente esa fantasía era ridícula, _Potter_ jamás se fijaría en serio en ti.

–No porque tú no lo hicieras, significa que yo no puedo ser nada serio para Harry, o para otro chico.

–Sé lo en serio que puedes llegar a ser, _Ginny_, pero para él, en específico, no.

–Me importa una mierda lo que puedas llegar a pensar –hizo una pausa porque en un instante las palabras comenzaron a atorarse en su garganta –no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, o a cualquier persona que quiera, porque te juro, que seré yo la que te atropelle, _Draco Malfoy._

No dijo nada, sólo la observó temblar llena de rabia, no sabía porque estaba molesta con él, su comentario con Luna, era algo...tan común.

– ¡Ginny! Por fin... ¿Qué te ocurre?

Los ojos de Ron fueron hasta Draco, que se tensó cuando las lágrimas de frustración de la chica comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, pero reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de Ronald, y lo golpeó como acto seguido, haciendo que el chico cayera sobre su trasero frente a su hermana.

–Ron –Pronunció Ginny, se hincó para auxiliar a su hermano.

–No vuelvas a... –se levantó y avanzó hasta Draco para poder golpearlo, pero él la sujetó de las muñecas y la acercó a él –déjanos en paz –pronunció con toda la furia que podía.

– ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? –sus ojos brillaron llenos de enfado.

–Déjame en paz –hizo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

–Bien, no volveré a molestarte.

Suspiró cuando se alejó, Ron pasó su pesado brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

–Juro que un día le romperé la cara a ese mono bailarín –sonrió.

–Necesitas mucha agilidad para eso, al parecer –le sonrió todo lo que pudo.

–Tal parece que este año está destinado a peleas por los pasillos, los Weasley como los buenos.

–A los buenos siempre le dan una paliza.

–Y siempre ganan, al menos en las películas, las luchas libres, bueno, en esas no siempre.

–Es bueno saber que si nuestras vidas fueran una película, Draco Malfoy terminaría llorando en el lavamanos de un baño como una nenita, y desangrado sobre el piso un segundo después –Ron sonrió

– ¿Crees que se cortaría las venas? Eso es tan…afeminado.

–Bueno ¿entonces cómo crees que él terminaría? –lo observó.

–Es una pregunta muy interesante, creo que se daría un tiro, es más masculino eso.

–Pensé que veneno, dicen que es más doloroso.

–El veneno es un arma de chica –se burló su hermano –ya que si eres tú quien lo envenena, creo que pueda morir así.

–Ajá ¿Y por qué razón sería yo la que acabe con él envenenándolo?

–Por qué fue tu idea el veneno –se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, ya entendí.

Esperó que para final del día, Luna no estuviera tan enojada, por lo menos que le dejara pedir disculpas y decirle que lo que sea que pasó con Draco Malfoy, había terminado, si es que tan siquiera inició alguna vez, no le interesaba para nada volverse como él, eso de ir hiriendo a las personas no era lo suyo, no quería ser de ese modo, pero al parecer, la fría e insoportable actitud de Malfoy, era contagiosa, mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, menos le importaban los demás.

–Así que Luna está enojada –Hermione se sentó junto a ella.

–Sí, se enojó por algo que ni siquiera dije yo.

–Sí, me contó Harry lo que pasó –la observó de reojo.

–Así que te dijo la razón por la que peleamos ¿no es así?

–Tuvo que hacerlo.

–Es un chismoso, no es que tuviera, no pudo quedarse callado.

–Es mi mejor amigo, se supone que los mejores amigos se cuentan las cosas.

–Aun así, me disculpé por ser tan grosera con él.

–Ginny, tú jamás te habías comportado así.

– ¿Así cómo? ¿Cómo la versión femenina de _Draco Malfoy_? –gruñó.

–Te falta mucha práctica para llegar a ser como él, y en todo caso ¿Por qué la comparación?

–Pues tal parece que el _Sr. Potter, _sólo te contó la parte en donde lo agredí, pero no donde él me insultó llamándome así.

–Sí que debió estar furioso para la comparación, tú y Draco Malfoy, es algo que jamás se vería –rió divertida.

–_YonoestariatanseguradeelloHermione _–soltó tan rápido que la castaña no entendió.

–Supongo que no querrás repetir eso de forma entendible.

–No, no lo repetiré, si eso te deja más tranquila.

–Cómo quieras, pero te lo digo en serio, no te fanatices demasiado con lo que pasa entre tu hermano y yo, después de todo…

–Sólo fue un beso en la sala ¿no es así?

–No puede ser –se puso roja –nos viste.

–Claro que los vi, y también escuché el asqueroso sonido de la lengua de mi hermano en tu boca.

– ¡No repitas eso! –chilló apenada.

–De acuerdo, no lo haré –se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

–Para nunca haber besado a una chica, besa bastante bien –admitió Hermione con un suave suspiro.

–Oh, eso es amor –se burló la chica –Hermione Granger, enamorada de Ronald Weasley ¿quién lo diría?

–Nadie, mis padres pensaron que terminaría siendo novia de Harry ¿Puedes creer eso? Mis propios padres, tal parece que no creen que tengo un buen gusto en hombres –hizo una pausa –tal vez no es algo de lo que quieras escuchar ¿cierto?

–Como la mejor amiga de mi hermana tiene fantasías con él, no, de hecho, no me interesa escuchar a ninguna chica teniendo pensamientos pervertidos sobre él, es mi hermano, es algo así como…mi cachorro.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y negó, para insistir tanto en conseguirle una novia a su hermano y después dar como mil pasos para atrás, Ginny era completamente contradictoria.

* * *

Ron observó a Hermione, estaba sentada sobre el sofá, y le sonrió cuando lo vio, él le sonrió en una mueca que formó algo extraño.

–Así qué… ¿qué haces aquí? –la interrogó serio y caminó hasta la sala.

– ¿Qué hago aquí?

–Me imagino que viniste a ver a Ginny, porque tomando en cuenta que no contestaste mis mensajes…

–Era eso, siento si no contesté tus mensajes, Ronald, pero a veces no contesto los mensajes ¿lo recuerdas?

–Sí, pero en otras ocasiones no te había besado, pero no te preocupes, me llegó el mensaje que me mandaste decir con Harry.

–Yo no necesito un mensajero, si hubiese querido decirte algo, te lo hubiese dicho de frente, no necesito escudarme en alguien, mucho menos en Harry, no quiero ser la culpable de sus peleas.

–Pues como sea –contestó molesto –deberías ir a buscar a Viktor, no sé qué haces en mi casa.

– ¡Viktor ni siquiera está aquí! –chilló enfurecida.

–Ah ¿y cómo es que sabes que no está aquí? Pudo venir por asuntos, pero claro, sabes que no está aquí, porque te has mantenido en contacto con él ¿o me equivoco?

–Viktor es mi amigo.

–Pero antes fue más que eso, y no estoy muy seguro de que para él las cosas pasaran, Hermione.

–A mí no me interesa Viktor, si él me interesara, estaría con él ¿no lo crees?

– ¡Pues no lo sé, Hermione! Tal vez te estás cansando de mantener una relación a distancia y estás buscando distracción mientras él viene a verte

–Tienes años de conocerme ¿te lo recuerdo? Jamás he sido de esa clase de chicas.

–Ya no sé qué clase de chica eres, Hermione, y para ser honesto, ahora mismo, ya no me importa.

–Oh –dijo dolida –entonces, no sé qué hago aquí

–Sí, yo tampoco sé qué haces aquí –se cruzó de brazos molesto.

–Perfecto.

Gruñó cuando Hermione azotó la puerta principal, su madre se asomó por la cocina y negó molesta, pero no dijo nada, Ronald subió directo a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, enfadado, sabía que no tenía por qué reclamarle ni haberle hablado así, pero, cuando se tocaba el tema de Viktor, su sangre hervía ante imaginarlo a él, besando a Hermione. Jamás le había gustado la idea, y ahora entendía porque, de hecho, jamás le había gustado que algún chico mirara de más a Hermione, que le hablara, o que simplemente, respirara el mismo aire que ella.

–Así que te comportaste como un idiota con ella.

–No estoy de humor para que te pongas a sermonearme, Ginny –se quejó y rodó sobre su costado para verla.

–No entiendo que tienes en la cabeza.

–Yo tampoco, cuando quise, ya había azotado la puerta.

–Mamá me contó, no puedes creerle todo lo que te diga Harry, a Hermione le gustas tú, desde hace tiempo, y es obvio que ella lleva gustándote AÑOS.

–Pero soy un idiota, y ahora Cormac aprovechará la oportunidad de clavarle las garras.

–Siempre se puede pedir disculpas.

– ¿Perdonarías a Harry? –la observó.

–Supongo, ¿por qué no? Creo que me lavaron el cerebro respecto a él, pero… -se quedó callada.

–Lavarte el cerebro –se burló su hermano –no hay nadie que te diga algo malo de él que tú le creas –así que dudo que alguien, te lavara el cerebro.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, en realidad, ese alguien tenía cabello rubio, y unos ojos encantadoramente grises, con una actitud pésima, y una boca peligrosa, pero a simple vista, le había gustado lo que veía, y…tal vez por esa razón, creyó todo lo que él decía, cuando un chico le gustaba, podía ponerse muy tonta, pero, eso no le pasaría dos veces, necesitaba sacarse a Draco Malfoy de la cabeza, a como diera lugar.

–Así que…

–Decidí que mi vida no iría relacionada a él.

–Lo mismo dijo él, sobre Hermione, que su vida no…

–Las cosas son diferentes, Ron, porque ella si siente algo por ti, que para tu fortuna, es lo mismo que sientes por ella, para ella no debe ser fácil verte con chicas.

–Ella jamás me ha visto con chicas ¿te lo recuerdo?

* * *

Los labios de la chica se pegaron al cuello del rubio y su mano se deslizó desde su pecho hasta su estómago, mientras seguía entretenida con el cuello, subió por la mandíbula y lo besó.

–Draco –musitó – ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Estás completamente distraído, en otro mundo.

–No es nada que te interese, Pansy –sentenció molesto.

–Me imagino que tiene que ver con lo que pasó hoy en el pasillo de la escuela ¿cierto? –elevó las cejas.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–A tu pequeña discusión con la idiota de Luna Lovegood, a eso me refiero, fue una escenita.

–No me importa esa _escenita _–la observó con fastidio.

–No, pero que todo mundo la escuchara compararte con _Potter, _si es algo que te importe ¿no? Jamás has tolerado que la gente los compare.

–No hay punto de comparación, así que no encuentro el placer en hacer la comparación, él y yo somos completamente diferentes, como agua y aceite.

–Eso lo sabemos, pero…la gente parece que lo disfruta, después de todo, logra hacerlos enojar, a ambos.

–A él debería darle gusto, después de todo, soy mil veces mejor que él, que lo comparen con alguien superior.

–Y más guapo –sonrió la chica.

–Lo sé.

Se acomodó en el sofá quitándose a la chica de encima, no estaba de humor para nada de eso, no después de que Ginevra le había dicho que la dejara en paz, golpear a su hermano debió ser pasarse de la raya, pero era algo que siempre hacía, se burlaba de él, y en todo caso, no iba a ser golpeado por el idiota mejor amigo de _Potter._

Gruñó, tal vez si debió dejarse golpear, después de todo, ella hubiese podido sentirse vengada por su actitud con Lovegood, pero seguía sin comprender porque tanto la molestia, siempre había sido así, incluso cuando la relación había cruzado más al lado _amor _y dejado muy atrás al _odio._

–A eso me refiero con fuera de este mundo, es incómodo que no me hagas caso.

–Pues entonces sería mejor que te largaras, si te es muy incómodo.

Pansy se puso de pie indignada, y al ver que él ni siquiera lo notó hizo que su sangre hirviera de coraje, no le gustaba cuando se ensimismaba, jamás había sido el novio cariñoso, ni dulce, pero por lo menos era apasionado, pero ese día estaba más frío que de costumbre.

–Crabbe y Goyle quieren que vayamos a tomar algo ¿piensas unirte? ¿O te quedarás lamentándote todo el día? –gruñó.

– ¿Por qué tendría que estarme lamentándome? –frunció el ceño enfadado.

–Sólo era una suposición –se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo ganas de salir –se estiró en el sofá llevando sus manos detrás de su cuello.

–Siendo así, podemos quedarnos aquí y pasarla bien –se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del chico –como siempre la pasamos cuando estamos aquí, sin que tus padres vengan a revisar.

–No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, o qué revisar.

–Lo sé –sonrió y llevó las manos de Draco hasta sus caderas –espero que si estés de humor para un poco de diversión.

– ¿En serio quieres hacer esto? –elevó una ceja y su familiar sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

–Es hacer _esto, _o ir con los chicos a beber algo.

–Vayamos con los chicos, entonces.

–Bien –contestó nada feliz, aún tenía la esperanza de que se quedaran ahí.

–Pero primero, podemos tener un poco de diversión –se incorporó para poder besar el cuello de la chica.

**C**

**c**

**c**

Pansy jaló del brazo a Draco y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados Crabbe y Goyle, que reían como estúpidos de algo.

–Así que decidieron venir –comentó Goyle.

–Sí, Draco se animó un poco, así que decidió unirse –sonrió.

–Pensé que te la pasarías todo el día de mal humor por la escenita que te hizo Lovegood.

Los ojos grises de Draco se posaron sobre los de su amigo, que se quedó callado y quitó la sonrisa de inmediato, no debía tentar a su suerte, conforme Draco estaba de humor, podía soportar cualquier cosa, o ignorarla, pero…ese día en particular, supo que no debería seguir jugando con ello.

–Tal vez la rubia boba está enamorada de ti, Draco –se burló Goyle distrayendo la ira de Draco de Crabbe.

–No la culpo –se encogió de hombros –tiene buen gusto, en ese caso.

–Pues que ni se le ocurra ponerte un ojo encima –gruñó Pansy –porque las cosas no le irán muy bien, quien sabe, tal vez sufra un accidente grave en el baño de chicas.

–El estar interesado en alguien, no precisamente hace que la contraparte esté interesada –respondió Crabbe y miró a Pansy –el claro ejemplo, lo tienes con la Weasley, esa estúpida chica que anda tras _Potter _desde hace años, en mi opinión, no hay nada más patético en todo Londres que ella, pobre….

– ¡Draco! –chilló Pansy cuando de la nada, su puño se había estrellado contra la cara de Crabbe.

–Lo único patético en eso, es él –dijo por último y salió del lugar.

Por mucho que intentara, el aire fresco no lo ayudó a controlar el enojo, la repentina lluvia tampoco, no había nada que lo hiciera sentirse menos molesto, _Ginevra Weasley _se estaba oponiendo a salir de su maldita cabeza, le estaba jodiendo todo, desde su relación con Pansy, hasta su _amistad _con Crabbe y Goyle, pero no iba a permitir que se expresara así de ella, ¿Qué le importaban las apariencias? No le importaba lo que las demás personas pensaran de él, después de todo, eran las consecuencias de sus actos, pero…todo lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza de _ella _si le importaba. Y mucho.

Observó a su madre en la sala, estaba hablando con su tía, ésta le otorgó una sonrisa torcida, la mayoría del tiempo pensaba que había heredado esa sonrisa burlona, despreocupada y que a muchos les daban ganas de quitar a golpes.

–Volviste pronto –pronunció su madre.

–Sí, en realidad no hay nada divertido que hacer hoy.

–Eso es lo malo de ser un Malfoy –sonrió su tía Bellatrix.

–Supongo, encontrar a alguien al mismo nivel es imposible –se encogió de hombros siguiendo el juego de su tía, y le funcionó, porque ella sonrió.

–Iré a mi cuarto, a ver si encuentro algo mejor que hacer.

–De acuerdo, la cena estará lista pronto y tu padre no tardará en llegar.

–Como sea –contestó sin darle importancia.

–Suerte con ese _algo _mejor que hacer ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –se burló su tía y él sonrió.

* * *

Hola, bueno, paso a dejarles otro capítulo, deseando que siga siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews: **Hibari-sempai, VremyaLunny, Meno, R0llercoster, KattytoNebel y Crquet.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling **y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Se dejó caer en el césped, había corrido por una hora y no estaba de humor para nada, sólo quería quedarse en casa acostada, hecha un ovillo.

_Depresión._

Le había dicho Percy de la nada por la mañana cuando la vio sin ánimo, jugando con el tocino y el huevo frito que había preparado su madre, no tenía ganas de nada, y no sólo era porque Luna seguía sin hablarle, tal vez también se debía al hecho de que Draco había cumplido su petición de dejarla en paz, no le había dirigido una sola mirada, una sola sonrisa torcida, ni una palabra, y sus encuentros _casuales _habían aumentado, se lo topaba en casi todos lados, se había dedicado las últimas dos semanas a salir con Ron, él estaba en las mismas circunstancias que ella, estaba enojado con Hermione y se rehusaba a entablar palabra con Harry.

Observó a Luna hablando con un par de chicas que no recordaba si las conocía o no, y su vista se cambió de lugar para ver a Draco siendo acosado por Pansy, bueno, no sabía si el termino _acosar _fuera indicado, pero, estaban en una escuela ¿no podía controlar sus hormonas? La que tenía que controlarse era ella, no era de su incumbencia los asuntos de Draco y Pansy, si querían hacer sus muestras públicas de afecto, no era asunto suyo.

Se acercó a una de sus compañeras de equipo, hacía mucho que no se ponía a platicar con las chicas, así que tal vez debería darle una patada imaginaria a la entrepierna imaginaria de Draco, y seguir con su vida, como si sus labios jamás se hubiesen topado con los suyos, y sus manos jamás hubiesen alcanzado su piel.

–Así que Luna sigue molesta –Ron se dejó caer junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas.

–Así que sigues enojado con Hermione –imitó su voz lo mejor que pudo, el frunció el ceño y después sonrió.

–No, pero he decidido que si su vida no se detiene por mí y no gira entorno a mí como lo hace la mía entorno a la de ella –se quedó callado, posiblemente no debió decir aquello.

–Harás que –completó Ginny sin prestar mucha atención.

–Invité a salir a Lavander –suspiró.

–Suena….espera, ¿Qué tú qué? –exclamó.

–Parvati se acercó a mí, de la nada, diciéndome todas las cualidades de Lavander, sugiriendo que debería invitarla a salir ¿Quién soy yo para despreciar a una chica? Tomando en cuenta que ninguna me pela.

–Eso pondrá furiosa a Hermione, y ten en cuenta que si tú haces eso, ella puede aceptar a Cormac sólo para regresarte la jugada, y ella es mejor jugadora que tú.

–Pero que dices, yo estuve en el equipo.

–Bueno, Cormac es mejor jugador que tú, tomando en cuenta que te quitó tu lugar.

–Tú tienes que apoyarme –levantó sus brazos y atacó su estómago con cosquillas.

– ¡Basta Ronald! –Chilló divertida –te golpearé si no te detienes.

–Está bien, no seas chillona ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No quise comer mi sándwich sola en la cafetería, así que me quedé aquí, por lo menos hay una bonita vista.

–Soy yo que estoy aquí –sonrió su hermano.

–Claro, eres la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos han visto –sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Lo sé, me alegra escucharlo, porque posiblemente no volverás a admitirlo en tu vida.

–Me apenaría mucho que el resto del mundo me escuchara decir eso.

* * *

Fue hasta su siguiente clase, se quedó pegada al suelo cuando vio a Draco sacar algo de su casillero, volteo a verla, por primera vez en días, se dignaba a verla, se volvió hacia lo que sacaba, cerró el casillero y caminó hasta ella, pasó tan cerca que su hombro rozó con su brazo y pudo olerlo, volteó a otro lado cuando él se detuvo un momento pero siguió su camino un segundo después, sin decir nada, simplemente se fue a sus clases, había sido una idiota, no había duda.

–Pues es tu asunto, no mío –dijo Luna molesta y observó con quien discutía.

Así que Draco había dejado de molestarla a ella para comenzar a rondar a su amiga, vaya patán, lo único que le agradaba es que jamás haría que Luna cayera en sus garras, eso la hizo sentir un poco mal, significaba que ella era una tonta que caía ante las palabras más trilladas y un rostro atractivo, como el de él.

Siguió su camino a la siguiente y última clase, que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no con su mejor amiga, aunque estuvieran enojadas, corrección, aunque _Luna _estuviera enojada.

* * *

Tenía que solucionar las cosas con Luna, no iba a soportar más la ley del hielo por parte de los dos, por lo menos tenía que hacer que uno le dirigiera la palabra, y esa, tenía que ser Luna.

–Voy a decírtelo una sola vez, y tu cabeza extraña tiene que procesar las cosas –dijo Pansy furiosa –aléjate de Draco, porque no soy muy agradable cuando alguna se quiere meter con él.

–Deberías ir a decirle eso a él, no a mí ¿te queda claro?

–Los vi hace rato, ¿crees que soy idiota?

–Pregunta retórica ¿cierto? –Sonrió Luna divertida –no tienes ni la menor idea y eso es patético, Parkinson.

–Pues ilumina mis ideas, Lovegood.

–Aparte que acostarte con Malfoy no te asegura que realmente le intereses, no sé qué iluminar.

–Pues la razón por la que me acuesto con él no te importa, a menos que te interese Draco.

–No soy una demente completamente, puede que sea un poco _extraña, _pero Draco Malfoy, jamás estará en mi lista de cosas preferidas, prefiero saltar y ahogarme en el Támesis, antes que él me interese o me caiga bien.

– ¿Cuál es la razón de que se la pasen hablando? Contesta.

–Ya te lo dije, ve, y pregúntale a tu novio.

–Pues, entonces, voy a darte un poco de adelanto de lo que te pasará si vuelves a hablar con él.

Ginny se puso junto a Luna cuando Pansy dio un paso más a ella, la rubia la observó sorprendida.

–No cometas una idiotez –suplicó Luna.

–Es mejor que retires esa amenaza, porque la que te dará tu merecido si te atreves a ponerle una sola partícula de tu asqueroso ADN a mi amiga.

–Jamás me has asustado, Weasley, claro, ambas igual de patéticas, fijándose en alguien que jamás les hará caso, tu ridícula amiga con Draco y tú, arrastrándote detrás de _Potter._

–No es tu asunto si estoy o no tras Harry, a ti Draco ni siquiera te hace caso, a pesar de que eres _su _novia.

–Basta ya, Ginevra –pidió Luna.

–Ya te lo advertí –Ginny se acercó más a Pansy –una amenaza más y…

La tomó desprevenida, la mano de Pansy se estrelló contra su rostro en un segundo en una bofetada bastante fuerte, que le dejó marcada la mano.

–A mí, ninguna estúpida muerta de hambre va a amenazarme, ¿te queda claro? _Weasley._

–Eres una….

Estuvo a un centímetro de la cabellera de Pansy, pero justo cuando jalaría de ella, Draco jaló a Pansy fuera de su alcance, la dejó en el suelo de manera tan brusca que cayó sobre su trasero, haciéndola chillar.

–Aquí nadie va a amenazar a nadie –su voz sonó grave, a causa del enojo.

– ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? –dio un paso hasta él.

–No vuelvas a acercarte a _mi novia, _¿te queda claro, Weasley?

–Pues que tu novia no venga a amenazar a mis amigos, porque…

–Deja de ponerte en vergüenza –le sonrió molesto.

–Tú deberías de dejar de ponerte en vergüenza –Luna jaló a Ginny cuando Harry se acercó.

–Genial, lo último que faltaba –gruñó Malfoy.

–No vas a condicionar a Ginny a que haga o deje de hacer algo.

–Oh perdón _San Potter _–se burló Malfoy –suplico clemencia.

–No estoy bromeando, y si quieres a alguien lejos de alguien, que seas tú, de nosotros y a tu estúpida novia de Ginny y de Luna –sonrió Harry haciendo que la ira de Malfoy creciera y observara de él a Ginny.

_Tendría _que haberlo sabido, cuando su hermano se acercó sigiloso por detrás de Draco, que algo así habían planeado, normalmente uno contra uno no hubiesen podido, pero cuando Ron giró a Draco, su puño se estrelló en su ojo, fue el único golpe que pudo atinar.

–Moría por golpearte –se burló Ron.

–Pues será la única vez que lo hagas –musitó enfurecido y observó a Ginny.

Su corazón dio un enorme vuelco en ese momento, ¿era su forma de pedir disculpas? ¿Realmente Ron había tomado distraído a Draco? ¿O es que él se dejó golpear por lo que le había dicho la vez pasada a Luna y en disculpa?

–Vámonos –le dijo a Pansy que caminó rápidamente detrás de él sin decir nada.

–Es un imbécil –se quejó Harry.

–Vaya, mira que tomarlo desprevenido, que valiente –pronunció Luna con una sonrisa victoriosa.

–Te dije que él intervendría si Pansy armaba un alboroto, ¿los Malfoy en escandalo? Eso jamás, aunque se trate de un problema de faldas, que posiblemente alimente su ego, que ya es suficientemente grande.

–Tan grande podría tragarse a Inglaterra completa.

–Lo que sea –completó Ginny molesta observando a su hermano.

–Juro por mi madre que si te atreves a defenderlo lo atropello con el auto de Luna –sentenció Ron.

– ¡Oye! –se burló la chica dándole un golpe leve en el hombro.

–No, no voy a defenderlo –observó a Luna que elevó una ceja que implicaba un gran _¿ah no?_

–Bueno, hace un tiempo te hubieses reído, ahora estás molesta –intervino Harry.

–No estoy molesta, sencillamente, que no pensé que fueran a caer al nivel de Malfoy, aunque…realmente nunca lo he visto que utilice a alguno de sus idiotas amigos para golpear a alguno de ustedes.

–Para mí eso es defender –Ron se alborotó los cabellos rojos con un gesto molesto.

–No lo estoy defendiendo, pero no me agrada que los demás piensen que mi hermano es un cobarde que necesita de su _amigo _para poder golpear a Malfoy, de ahí, me agrada que lo golpearas.

–Menos mal.

* * *

Pansy siguió a Draco, iba molesto, que le complicaba un poco alcanzarlo gracias a las zancadas que daba.

–Draco.

–Cállate –sentenció sin decir nada más.

–No –gruñó Pansy –no puedes estar enojado por eso, las dos lo merecían.

– ¿Crees que estoy molesto por que le gritaras a Lovegood?

–Si no fue eso ¿por qué razón es?

Un gran _porque golpeaste a Ginevra Weasley, _se le quedó atorado en la garganta, pero…no se creía capaz de admitirlo frente a Pansy, o frente a alguien, al menos en este momento.

–Se va a poner morado –pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el ojo de Malfoy.

–Sí, no me importa –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

–Aun no entiendo como Ronald Weasley te tomó tan desprevenido como para atinarte el golpe.

–Un golpe de suerte.

–Un golpe muy fuerte, por lo visto.

Una de sus comisuras se elevó, en realidad lo tomó desprevenido, estaba teniendo una guerra enorme con su maldito ego cuando apareció, quería dejarle en claro a Ginevra que había cosas que podía hacer por ella, dejarse golpear era una de ellas, pero…dejarse golpear por _Harry Potter, _era algo que realmente no sabía si podía, estaba peleando con su yo interno, dejarse o no golpear por _Potter, _porque eso hubiese podido incrementar su ego, y antes muerto que ayudar a ensanchar aún más ese ego idiota de Harry Potter.

–Por lo menos fue Weasley y no Potter –comentó Pansy leyendo sus pensamientos.

–Por lo menos –repitió sin darle mucha importancia, ya que no prestó atención a todo lo demás que estuvo diciendo, fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de todo el discurso.

–Ya lo imagino presumiendo por toda la escuela que te golpeo, no sé qué pasa con él.

–Se cree muy importante, como si fuese el elegido de algo grande, el salvador doblemente del mundo, quizá, no lo sé, tal vez tiene algún tipo de retraso mental, o no lo sé, y la verdad, no me importa que pase en su cabeza loca.

–Vive en su propio mundo mágico –se burló Pansy.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la mansión, se dirigieron a la habitación de Draco, sin dar explicaciones o saludar a su madre y sus importantes invitados, su madre dedicaban mucho tiempo a la socialicé, y no había nada más que lo aburriera tremendamente como eso.

–Es mi imaginación o últimamente todo lo relacionado con Potter y sus amigos te molesta más que de costumbre.

–Es tu imaginación –contestó y se dejó caer en el sofá.

–No creo que sea mi imaginación _tan _amplia, Draco –le otorgó una mirada dudosa –antes de que llegaras, hablé con Lovegood ¿realmente estás tras ella?

–Lovegood te dijo eso ¿o no? –la observó

–Le dije que te dejara en paz, me dijo que no tenía ni idea, así que mi sentido extra, me está gritando que no es ella la que está interesada en ti –se subió a horcajadas en el chico.

– ¿no? ¿Entonces quién? ¿_Weasley _tal vez? –Pansy soltó una carcajada de completa diversión.

–Draco, no se necesita ser Hermione Granger para saber que ella no tiene ojos para nadie más que para el idiota de Harry Potter, no importa que seas atractivo y endemoniadamente sensual –besó el cuello del chico –ella jamás, de los jamás se fijaría en ti, a menos que quisiera poner celoso a Potter, y creo que ni así, se fijaría en tu atractivo trasero.

–Entonces no comprendo lo que tu _sentido extra _te está gritando.

–Que Luna Lovegood no está interesada para nada en ti, pero...lo que me tiene intranquila, es…si tú, te sientes atraído por la loca.

Se levantó enfadada cuando Draco no contestó, por el contrario, había llevado sus manos detrás de la cabeza y su mirada se volvió completamente impasible, odiaba que se pusiera así, odiaba que en los momentos menos oportunos, se blindara y no le permitiera ni siquiera saber que pasaba por su mente.

–Bueno, no necesitabas decirlo para confirmarlo, tu silencio lo ha dicho completamente todo.

–Por favor –se burló –Pansy… ¿en serio crees que yo me iba a fijar en Luna Lovegood?

–Es la tercera vez que te descubro hablando con ella, Draco, algo me dice que no estoy ni cerca a la mitad de veces que la has buscado para mí eso es interés.

–Si ella me importara en realidad, sería ella la que estuviera ahí parada, no tú.

–No soy tan idiota como consideras que soy, sólo para recordarte que tu padre te echaría a la calle si se te ocurriera mezclarte con ella.

–_Mezclarme _–volvió a burlarse de su novia –estás diciendo tonterías, Pansy, hablas de _mezclarme _como si yo tuviese sangre azul y ella purpura.

–A quién le interesa tu _sangre pura _Draco –se burló la chica –sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo, tu padre no dejará que…

–Ya sé que no estamos hablando del estatus de mi sangre, por si no lo entendiste, estoy tratando de explicarte, que a mi padre no le importa con quien pase el tiempo.

–Oh, perdón, me deja más tranquila el saber que sólo quieres pasar el tiempo con ella, sí, realmente eso me ha dejado más tranquila.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, discutir con ella jamás había sido sencillo, tal vez tanta literatura romántica juvenil le había freído las neuronas completas, sus escenas de celos estaban sacadas de algún lado, porque parecían más ensayadas que espontáneas.

–Y te vuelves a quedar callado.

–Bueno ¿qué libro estás leyendo ahora, Pansy? –las mejillas de la chica se pusieron como tomate.

–Ah, alguna protagonista idiota te está trasmitiendo sus inseguridades.

–Si algo me queda claro de esos estúpidos libros, es que yo jamás he pintado para ser la protagonista estúpida, eso déjalo para Granger o Weasley.

–Como quieras –gruñó.

* * *

Ginny observó a su hermano, a su amiga y los amigos de su hermano reír divertidos por lo que habían planeado, bueno, en realidad Hermione estaba de su lado, no le había agradado la forma, pero le había agradado el resultado, después de todo, realmente Draco Malfoy merecía un golpe, o una golpiza.

–Lo único que no me ha quedado completamente claro, ha sido la razón por la cual Draco se acercó a ti en más de una ocasión, Luna –expresó Hermione en confusión.

–Es cierto –Ron la observó –no me digas que realmente Draco está tras de ti.

–Gracias, Ronald, eso significa que soy horrenda.

–No –intervino Harry –eres realmente bonita, y eres genial, ese es el problema, Draco Malfoy prefiere que las chicas sean…algo así como una estatua.

–Dudo que Pansy Parkinson sea algo cercano a una estatua, por la forma en la que reclamó lo que es suyo, creo que realmente pasan bien el rato ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –le sonrió Ron a Harry que le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Eres un cerdo –lo golpeó Luna.

–Yo sólo estaba aportando algo a la conversación, no pensé que estuviéramos discutiendo la seguridad del país.

–Pues sea lo que sea, Malfoy debe estar furioso en este momento.

–Hubiese sido fantástico que lo golpeara yo.

–No –intervino Ron –si alguien tenía que golpearlo ese era yo.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué razón?

–Porque el asunto ya es personal –gruñó y los hombros de Ginny se tensaron.

– ¿Y por qué personal? –frunció Harry el ceño.

–Porque fue a mí a quien dejó rodando sobre su trasero en la escuela, no tú, eso, ya es personal.

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

–Pero a Harry le dio un puñetazo –recordó Hermione.

–Aún sigo sin comprender la razón por la cual me golpeó –si nadie hacía algo al respecto el sí, creo que tiene las neuronas fritas.

–Ginny tiene razón en que fue caer muy a su nivel, chicos.

–No importa el cómo, sino el resultado –se encogió de hombros Ron.

Hermione observó a otro lado, seguía molesta con él como para hacer una charla como si él jamás hubiese insinuado algo grosero con su forma de ser, así que su vista se posó en la otra pelirroja en el lugar.

–Parece que si te molestó el hecho, Ginny –habló Hermione.

–No es eso, es sólo que…tengo tarea, y tengo una charla interna con mi flojera en este momento, debatiendo si me duermo o hago mis deberes, por el momento mi pereza va ganando.

–Tiene que estar dando una paliza –sonrió su hermano.

–Pues, sí, realmente sí, los dejaré con su alegría e iré a ver que gana –sonrió, o al menos, lo intentó.

Luna se puso de pie y la siguió, no era tan tonta como para tragarse esa explicación tan tonta que dio, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny se sentó en la cama.

–Realmente me sorprende que Ron fuera tan rápido como para golpearlo –habló Luna.

–Eso no es lo que me importa, realmente lo merecía.

–Draco me dijo que le pediste que te dejara en paz.

–Sí, lo hice, y realmente me ha dejado en paz.

–Pero no estás feliz con eso ¿no? –Ginny negó.

–Tal vez es porque me gustaba sentir que el chico _malo _estaba tras de mí, pero…al parecer fui el ancla para llegar a alguien más –la observó.

–Claro, nos hemos besado un par de beses, wow, no sabes, tuvimos casi un encuentro del tercer tipo en el armario de las escobas –se burló –obviamente no, Ginevra.

–Bueno, brincó de "molestarme" a mí, a rondarte a ti.

–Creo que jamás te molestó, molestarme, molestarme a mí, que realmente no me agrada, a ti te gusta, y mucho, al parecer.

–Espero que sólo se note y no lo tenga tatuado en la frente.

–Si fuera el caso, él lo sabría ¿no?

–No lo sé.

–Jamás le has dicho que te gusta ¿o sí?

–Realmente, no lo recuerdo, todo se limitaba a…besarnos, el uno al otro.

– ¿Sólo besarse?

–Sí ¿él dijo lo contrario?

–No, pero…pensé que habían tenido algo más de acción.

–Pues no, lo único cercano a la pasión, ha sido tenerlo a él acostado justo donde estás.

– ¡Qué! –chilló y saltó de la cama con cara de asco.

–Vino a buscarme, quería _"invitarme a salir" _Hermione venía, no iba a dejarlo en la entrada para que ella lo viera, lo metí al cuarto, y lo eché por la ventana.

–Veo que entonces ese algo de más que gustarte es mucho realmente mucho más que gustarte, ¿Cuántas veces Harry ha pisado tu cuarto?

– Harry prefiere seguir viviendo, jamás se pondría en…

–Lo que insinúas es que te gusta Draco porque ha demostrado tener poco sentido común ¿no es cierto? Creo que él tiene algo así como…no lo sé, instinto suicida, a él no le importan ni tus hermanos, ni sus padres.

–Creo que eso nadie lo sabe, más que él.

–Se dejó golpear por tu hermano, Ginevra.

–Creo que realmente estaba distraído.

–Tal vez, pero… ¿a quién crees que se le ocurrió el plan?

– ¿De qué hablas? –los ojos de Ginny se abrieron en incredulidad.

–Bueno, no es como si salieran de maravilla, en realidad tardó en convencerme en que convenciera a Ron.

–No te estoy entendiendo nada, Luna.

–Él tenía planeado fingir agredirme, que Ron pasara, se molestara y lo golpeara, obviamente Ron te lo contaría, yo modifique un poco el plan, su cara cuando apareció Harry y no Ron, fue épica, esa, esa fue mi venganza –se rió divertida.

–Creo que ese fin de semana con los gemelos te ha pegado algo de su maldad.

–O ser tu mejor amiga me ha pegado la maldad de los gemelos y la tuya.

–Seguro –se burló.

–En fin, ese fue su plan, claro que jamás planeo que fuera Pansy la que ocupara su lugar, y menos que ella te abofeteara.

–Pero… ¿cómo es que de la nada aceptaste a cooperar?

–Bueno, digamos que…se disculpó por ser grosero conmigo, todo eso va en contra de su naturaleza malvada, se atragantó un par de veces y se convulsionó en el piso antes de pedir la disculpa, pero…muy a mi pesar, creo que…algo de él, realmente se siente atraído por ti.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por sus Reviews: **Hibari-sempai, VremyaLuny, Meno, cris, Crquet y R0llercoster.**


End file.
